True Gamer:Issei Hyoudou
by Dat1Asian
Summary: What if you had the ability to make your own life a game? No … not the type of gamer that sits in his mom's basement all day playing Call of Duty, League of Legends or Starcraft. What if a person who could control his life as a game appeared and everything surrounding his life changed as he knew it? Follow Issei as he gains the power called "True Gamer"
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**AN: ... *Looks out of a window***

 **"Why Hello, I didn't see you there." ...**

 **Really what the hell am i doing?**

 **So, guys this is my first fanfic and i decided to do it about Issei being a Gamer, well I've had the idea for a while i just wanted some time to put it on will technically be part of the prologue. I'm planning on having a 3 chapter long prologue. Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

 **Also please Comment, review, follow and all that other good stuff if you like it. PM for ... well anything at all.**

 **PS. I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DxD. IT IS OWN BY WHOEVER THE HELL IT IS OWNED BY, BUT NOT ME. PLEASE SUPPORT HE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

Gaming, every child loves gaming. No, scratch that, I mean everyone loves gaming. Whether you play solo style Role Playing Games, or RPG's for short; or you play the multiplayer world of the Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, or MMORPG's; or even if you play flash computer games, and the classic board games. Everyone loves gaming, everyone has a type of game they love and stick to that certain genre.

Now, picture this, what if you had the ability to control games … wait, you already do?

Let me rephrase that.

What if you had the ability to make your own life a game?

Would you be surprised? Shocked? Angry? Happy? Ecstatic?

You'd really never find out, because it can't possibly happen. Everything in the universe says that it's impossible to make your own life into a game.

But, just imagine being able to stop time to pause a single moment in your life to think about the right answer. Imagine being able to gain skills and increase your "stats" just by leveling yourself and using up your skill points. Imagine gaining powers beyond your wildest dreams, beyond anything you've ever asked for.

Inconceivable. It simple cannot happen. You'd be breaking the laws of nature, breaking the laws of physics, and every single law that mankind has set down ever since the development of their own thinking pattern.

But … What if it did happen?

What if that one in googol chance happened?

What if the story of a gamer started here?

No … not the type of gamer that sits in his mom's basement all day playing Call of Duty, League of Legends or Starcraft.

What if a person who could control his life as a game appeared and everything surrounding his life changed as he knew it?

This, my dear reader, is the story of a 7 year old boy named Issei Hyoudou. Who, by a string of fate and a glimmer of luck, managed to gain the power to control his own life as if it were a game.

Let's see his story shall we?

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence (Issei's Room)**

Hey guys, I'm just your average Japanese Middle School boy Issei Hyoudou … Or should I say formerly normal. I don't exactly know when it happened, but apparently I'm something called a "True Gamer." No, No, believe me it was weird for me too. Imagine my surprise when I went to bed a regular school boy, and woke up with some blue transparent box floating in front of me saying.

" **You are feeling well rested.**

 **+100% HP recovery**

 **+100% MP recovery"**

Yeah, it was pretty weird. You wouldn't believe how fast I jumped from my bed and crawled back into my desk, only to find it following me. Or would you believe how hard it was to convince my parents that there actually was a floating text box that they couldn't see, or how hard it was to convince my dad that I wasn't on any type of hallucinogenic drug.

Pretty hard to believe huh? But you really shouldn't be surprised.

Why, you ask?

Thing about it for a second. I'm a Japanese middle school boy who is seven. I barely know English, hell I barely know Katakana or Hiragana, … and yet, here I am speaking English as fluently as someone who's known it from birth.

Mind blown yet?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

Well, after that whole ordeal with my parents thinking I was some sort of psychedelic drugie. I decided to investigate the floating text box above my head, which was still there by the way. And by investigate, I mean clicking random buttons.

I probably should have stopped for a second and considered the possibility that this was some sort of power by a super villain that allowed to take control of my brain, but that thought slipped my mind. And boy was I glad it did.

The minute I clicked the box it dissolved into nothingness, as if nothing was there. Then something else appeared. It looked like the status box for a game, except that this was real life, and I was incredibly weak.

No, no you don't understand. When I say weak, I mean **WEAK**. A freaking Weedle, could've kicked my ass in a split second.

 **Do you even understand how sad that is!?**

You find out you have the power to control your own life like a game, but then you see your stats, and you freaking cry, because your so damn **WEAK!**

I WOULD GIVE UP MY DAMN XBOX AND PS2 JUST TO FREAKING GAIN SOME POWER AND …

Suddenly as I was about to finish my sentence, another floating blue text box appears in front of me.

" **Your gamers mind has calmed you down, giving you the power to logically think things through."**

Huh. I forgot about this ability. This ability is called "Gamer's Mind." It's somewhat of a cheat skill, allowing me to stay calm even in the worst of situations, and logically think them through.

I think it first appeared when I was trying to convince my dad, that I wasn't a drug addict. It was thanks to my cool demeanor and logical thinking that I managed to worm my way out of that one.

In any case I should probably just bring up my status window instead of whining about it all day.

"Status" I called out.

Then out of nowhere, a large blue box appeared in front of me, and showed my status.

" **Name: Issei Hyoudou – Level 1 [70.98%]**

 **Title: True Game**

 **Description: Issei Hyoudou, your run of the mill regular middle school boy. There seems to be nothing that meets the eye when you look at him.**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 50/50 [+100% Recovery]**

 **MP: 10/150 [+ 100% Recovery]**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 3**

 **DEX: 4**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 1**

 **LUC:1**

 **Points: 0**

 **Skills: Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body, Observe**

 **Inventory:**

 **Money: $800"**

Well, that's my status.

But, come on 50 Health? A Kuriboh could take me out right now.

And for the life of me, I can't seem to figure out why my MP is so high, but it doesn't fully recover.

… wait, what's this skill?

Looking at my status again, I see a new skill that I'm not too familiar with, "Observe."

I click on the skills menu, and click on Observe to read it.

" **Skill Name: Observe – LV. 1 [00.00%]**

 **Description: By looking at something, and saying "Observe" you can get minor information about the thing you are looking at."**

… Wait … Are you telling me, that I can see how something is made by just saying observe!?

That's so freaking cool.

Oh God, I wanna try this out right now!

I look at my wooden chair that's right next to my desk, and say "Observe."

" **Name: Chair – LV.1**

 **Description: Just a simple wooden chair.**

 **HP: 5/5**

 **MP: 0/0"**

That's so cool!

Though, I honestly thought I could get information like a certain red-haired magus, but this is cool enough as it is.

I wanna try this some more!

Looking around my room some more, I spam the "Observe" Skill.

Looking at my desk, bed, and computer I say the words "observe" with a maniacal grin.

"Observe!"

" **Name: Desk – LV. 3**

 **Description: A wooden desk assembled by Ikea.**

 **HP: 15/15**

 **MP: 0/0"**

"Observe!"

" **Name: Bed – LV. 4**

 **Description: A soft Sleepy's mattress atop a wooden bed post.**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **MP: 0/0**

"Observe!"

" **Name: Desktop – LV. 6**

 **Description: A screen that shows the contents of your computer. It took a high level of understanding to achieve this piece of technology. Punching this object may give you paralysis.**

 **HP: 25/25**

 **MP: 10/10"**

"What the hell." I softly say.

I can get status ailments?

And it's a probability from punching a desktop?

I mean I guess it does make sense, a computer is electrical after all. I should look into this some more later … but for now.

Closing out the tabs for my desk, bed and desktop, I look outside and see some more things that I can observe.

"Observe!"

" **Name: Tree – LV. 40**

 **Description: The forces of nature and Gaia are keeping this tree alive, providing us with the air we breathe. It is also where many inhabitants and creatures of wildlife call home.**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **MP: 250/250"**

"What the Hell!?" I say loudly

The damn tree is Level 40, with 400 HP and 250 MP!? That's too overkill.

Tree to OP Pls Nerf.

Also who's this Gaia person?

Ahh whatever

"Observe!"

" **Name: Pidgeon**

 **Description: A brown spotted bird. It flies with a group to reduce stress on an individual's wings. Catching one is hard and training one is equally harder.**

 **HP: 30/30**

 **MP: 15/15**

Hmm, so birds have MP too. Im starting to think that everything in nature has MP.

"Observe!"

" **Name: Fence**

 **Description: A piece of metal that's been cut into lengths and tied together. This is used to prevent strangers and other things into the property of the one who owns it, without their permission.**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 0/0**

" **Through the continuous use of a skill, you have leveled up your mastery.**

 **Your observe skill is now Lv.2**

 **You can now:**

 **-Look at the physical stats of the thing you are looking at. [You can only do this for things that are lower than you in level, or 10 above you in levels.]**

 **-Scan for weaknesses or injuries of the thing you are looking at. [You can only do this for things that are lower than you in level, or 10 above you in levels.]"**

" **You have gained a level in one of your skills: You have gained 1 skill point."**

… This … This is something else. This is so cool and so awesome that I can't even begin to explain how awesome this is.

I can freakin' look at someone else's stats and check for their weaknesses or injuries, granted that they are lower than me in levels or in at least 10 levels below them, but that's no problem.

Also, this skill point …. YES! I finally have it! … wait it should save it. Or at least until I know what the remaining possible powers are.

Yeah, I think I'll save it.

" **Through use of your brain and smarts your WIS has increased by 1 point."**

… Speechless, I am speechless. I can gain points for each stat by doing something associated with them!

This gives me all the more reason to do homework and actually participate in Gym!

I wonder what else, I can do … wait, let me actually think.

In games, don't they have some sort of mastery skill level, that they get by practicing or touching weapons or objects?

What if I try doing something like that?

" **Through use of your brain and smarts your WIS has increased by 1 point."**

… I'm starting to think, that this interface thinks I'm stupid or something.

" **Through use of your brain and smarts your WIS has increased by 1 point."**

… …. … Well that's a damn shame.

Anyway, back to business. Let's see if I can find anything I can use as a weapon.

I head outside and begin my weekend with the new power to turn my life into a game.

 **Hours Later**

I lay back in bed after finishing my day of discovering my new powers. Apparently, I can learn a new skill by doing everyday mundane acts. For example, I picked up a stick and swung it a few times, and I learned the skill "Blunt Weapon." Now I don't know how a stick constitutes as a blunt weapon, but I just went with it.

After I picked up that stick, I ran back home and took a knife from the kitchen, without my parents knowing of course.

Speaking of my parents, they are both Level 15 with around 200 HP and 100 MP. Their stats were pretty average for their age and occupation most of them being around 10-15. What surprised me the most though, was my dad's strength. He has 25 points in strength. Now I'm not saying that's superman strong, but compared to me with only 3 and my mom, only 12; that's pretty damn strong.

Anyway, I got a knife, and swung it a few times and learned the skill "Bladed Weapon" , but that wasn't all. There was a button below the skill that said integrate.

My curiosity was at an all-time high, so I just clicked it. And boy was it amazing to find out what that did.

So at first, I lost the two skills " Blunt and Bladed Weapons" which caused me to panic … a lot – Hey you may have "Gamer's Mind", but when 2 skills you just got suddenly vanishes you tend to panic - , but then I realized that I got a new skill called "One-Handed."

" **Name: One-Handed – Lv. 4 [21.56%]**

 **Description: You can now use anything that can be described as a one-handed weapon.**

 **Additional Info:**

 **-Blunt weapons and Bladed weapons increase your STR, VIT and DEX by 4%.**

 **-Blunt weapons do 7% more damage if direct hit, and may cause stagger.**

 **-Bladed Weapons do 7% more damage if direct hit and causes bleeding effect**

 **Mastery: High mastery with a weapon causes more damage when used.**

 **-Stick Lv. MAX**

 **You do 10% more damage with a stick**

 **-Knife Lv. 5 [96.53%]**

 **You do 7% more damage with a knife."**

Getting my new skill "One-Handed," through the use of integration allowed me get another skill, "Identifier." This skill lets me group skills into one another. So When I grouped Bladed and Blunt weapons to make One-Handed that was the skill "Identifier."

After I got my One-Handed skill I tried identifying with many different things. I got a lot of useless skills in the end, but I got 2 new very cool skills.

I got a skill called "Marksman" after combining the skills of a BB gun I found lying around my house unused - my dad did tell me I was always a fist person rather than an archer - and a crappy bow and arrow I made from a piece of string and a long piece of wood.

" **Name: Marksman – Lv. 5 [ 24.53%]**

 **Description: With careful aim and a steady mind you can shoot and hit your target. The higher your DEX the better chances you have at hitting your target.**

 **Additional Info:**

 **-Marksman weapons increase DEX and LUC by 4%, and INT and WIS by 2%.**

 **Mastery: High mastery with a weapon causes more damage when used.**

 **-BB Gun Lv. 4 [52.35%]**

 **You have 20% better aiming with this weapon.**

 **-Bow and Arrow Lv. 6 [25.36%]**

 **You take 10% less time drawing the bow, while maintaining aim. Your shot is based on your arrow used."**

I would've increased my Bow Skills more, but after gaining six levels the endurance of the bow couldn't keep up with my growing experience. So, unfortunately, my first crafted bow snapped under the pressure of constant use and abuse.

Something tells me I should really be careful with my stuff … but then again, If I can gain EXP and levels then making and breaking a few things aren't really an issue.

After I snapped my bow in half I learned a skill called Martial Arts by combining the two skills Karate, and Muy Thai.

Where did I get the Karate and Muy Thai skills you ask? Well, to answer that question, where do kids my age go to watch anime about martial arts? That's right! The TV.

I was tired, and I wanted to rest a bit so I opened my TV to the anime channel. I watched an anime about some black-haired, peace loving, highschooler that got dragged into the world of Martial Arts. Thinking that it was so cool, I got into a stance and took a few swings at air. Then, suddenly, the skill window for "Karate" showed up and then "Muy Thai" skill.

After that, I combined the two and got the "Martial Arts" Skill.

" **Name: Martial Arts – Lv. 4 [35.25%]**

 **Description: Control your fist, aim for the weakness and deliver the killing blow. Let your fist be like the fire and burn everything around you without mercy or remorse, or let your fist be like the water never backing down, and always looking for new ways to succeed.**

 **Additional Info:**

 **-Martial Arts increase all stats by 1.5%**

 **-The Martial Arts skill overlaps with certain masteries of the One-Handed Skill. Those masteries are benefited from both Skills.**

 **Mastery: High mastery with martial arts increases overall base strength**

 **-Karate Lv. 6 [02.36%]**

 **Increase base STR, VIT and DEX by 4%**

 **-Muy Thai Lv. 6 [00.23%]**

 **Increase Base DEX and STR by 4%"**

Ahh, I should also mention that my base states increased, because of the training and workouts I did. Though I have a feeling that they won't be giving away anymore freebies like the ones they gave today. I mean, I got a lot in strength, and I even leveled up 2 levels, because of it.

As I lay in bed about to fall asleep, I look one more time at my status.

"Status"

" **Name: Issei Hyoudou – Lv. 3 [68.56%]**

 **Title: True Gamer**

 **Description: He might look like your regular run of the mill schoolboy, but he is really called: The True Gamer.**

 **Stats:**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **MP 10/350**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 7**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUC: 2**

 **Points: 38**

 **Skills: Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body, Observe, Martial Arts, One-Handed, Marksman, Dish Washing, Car Waxing, Crawling, Grappling, Tree Punch, Ground Stomp, Lean Back, Inventory storage.**

 **Inventory: Kitchen Knife, Broken Stick, Broken Bow**

 **Money $800**

"But still, my strength only increased by 3 points. I have to try harder tomorrow" I said to myself quietly.

"Though, getting 38 skill points on the first day is great. I'm really glad that leveling up skills also gets me skill points. Hell, I'm really damn glad that leveling up my level increases my skill points by 3."

Now, should I increase my skills now or later?

Increasing them now would probably help me out in training later on, and help me increase my power even more, but increasing them later on, would give me more of a wide view for my future skills … hmm

"Alright, I got it. Lemme use half of them then save the rest for later."

"Hmmm, now that I think about it, I don't really know what each one increases. I mean it should be pretty obvious, but just in case."

Bringing my finger up, I click the Basic tabs and tabs appear.

" **STR – Strength**

 **Base – 6**

 **Information:**

 **-Increases the Physical Damage of the gamer.**

 **-To increase this skill you must push your muscles to the limit.**

 **-Every 10 points, skills that have Physical Damage gain a 5% increase."**

" **VIT – Vitality**

 **Base – 8**

 **Information:**

 **-Increase the Physical Damage Resistance and HP of The Gamer.**

 **-To increase this skill, you must make your body endure pain"**

 **-Every 20 points HP increases by 40."**

" **DEX – Dexterity**

 **Base – 7**

 **Information:**

 **-Increase the Reflexes and Speed of The Gamer.**

 **-To increase this skill, you must sprint through an obstacle course, or train your reflexes.**

 **-Every 40 points, skills that benefit from this stat gain a 20% increase."**

" **INT – Intellect**

 **Base – 6**

 **Information:**

 **-Increase the Magical and Elemental Attack and MP of The Gamer.**

 **-To Increase this skill you must exercise your mind or practice magic.**

 **-Every 10 points, increase MP by 30."**

" **WIS – Wisdom**

 **Base – 8**

 **Information:**

 **-Increase the Magical and Elemental Damage Resistance and MP of The Gamer.**

 **-To increase this skill you must exercise your critical thinking or practice magic.**

 **-Every 20 Points, increase MP by 50."**

" **LUC – Luck**

 **Base – 2**

 **Information:**

 **-Increase the Luck of The Gamer.**

 **-To increase this skill you must ?**

 **-Every ? Points, increase ? by ?"**

"Hmmm, I should definitely increase my STR, VIT and DEX. It feels like I'll be using them more, just in case anything happens. It's not like I know any magic spells anyway, and who the hell is gonna have a magic spell to hit me with." I reasoned with myself.

"Though, I really wonder about LUC. It's a complete mystery. Maybe I'll put my left over points into it."

Splitting 38 in two, I put 19 stat points onto the STR, DEX, VIT, and LUC categories. Five into STR, DEX and VIT, and four into LUC.

So right now my stats are 11 for **STR** , 13 for **VIT** , 12 for **DEX** , and 6 for **LUC**.

I should probably increase my training and actually do more things to increase my Stats tomorrow.

I'm gonna need to build a stronger regime to get the most out of this power. I just really hope nothing too supernatural happens, though with this power that may be impossible.

I chuckled slightly with myself.

Satisfied with the results for the day, I close out my tabs and my Status window, and close my eyes. I lie back down onto my pillow and let the sweet embrace of sleep take over my body.

* * *

 **So how was the first part of my fic guys? Please Comment and fav if you have the time and if you liked it of course XD. Also, if you guys haven't noticed my writing style is a bit edgy, and a bit weird so sorry if you can't read.**


	2. Prologue: Re-Awakening

**AN**

 **Sorry guys that this chapter took one week. I had some finals to go through, and yes my school is booty for having me go through finals this late in the game even though I'm a senior. But hey I'm graduating. Also, because of college, summer programs and just overall college financial bullshit, the chapters might come in like once a week or something along those lines.**

 **PS. By the way, just to let you know. In this world of DXD all anime, games, visual novels exists, except for DXD of course. So basically everything exists and everything has a chance of being referenced.**

 **PSS. If you can find at least 5 references in this story, I'll give you a damn cookie.**

 **PSSS: Thank you ShadowHearts for noticing my mistake. Yes Issei is in elementary school, Because god knows we need another fanfic protagonist that conveniently skips a grade. Issei should have been starting 1st grade. at least according to Japanese school systems. So at age 10 he should be around 4th grade. Thank ShadowHearts and good day friend.**

* * *

 **9 Years Later**

Under the night sky a young man was sitting on a bench in the park. He sat with a slouch, his golden eyes drooping slightly from exhaustion; his short brown hair slightly fluttering with the night wind. He looked up towards the sky, relaxing his mind and muscles from the taxing experiences of the day. As he slowly began to relax, he heard something rustling in the bushes.

With a long, drawn-out, and tired sigh, he muttered "Not this again."

He slowly lifted his right hand and pushed, as if pressing an invisible button in midair.

His neutral expression turned into shock as he muttered under his breath, "This much, just for this? Strange."

Slowly, he stood up, revealing his features.

The young man was wearing a white, zip-up hoodie with a black undershirt and blue jeans. His once droopy eyes and slouched posture was no more, as he stood at his full height of 5'8, brimming with a gait of confidence.

No longer showing any sign of his previous exhaustion, he walked towards the rustling bushes.

There he saw a scene that he saw too many times. A scene that made him question his faith in humanity; a truly heart wrenching scene.

* * *

 **Moments Before**

A black-haired brute was pushing down a brunette haired woman, grasping and restraining her wrists, while covering her mouth with his massive ape-like hands.

"MHHMMM!" screamed the struggling woman. She kicked her legs into the man's stomach, into the air, into anything in an attempt to free herself from the man. She thrashed around denying the cruel fate that awaited her, if she just stayed still.

The man, getting frustrated with all her thrashing around, decided to let go of her hands. At that moment, a glimmer of hope appeared in the woman's eyes before it was replaced with shock and despair as the man slapped her face.

"Now, listen 'ere bitch" he stated in an illiterate tone, as he flashed out a large combat knife from a hidden holster on his belt.

"You're gonna shut the fuck up, and stop movin', 'aight?" He slowly trekked the knife to her face, slowly tracing her cheeks with the flat of the knife, stopping at her neck.

"You would'n wanna get hurt now wouldja?" The woman, fear in her eyes, vigorously shook her head.

At the sight of her fear the man smiled, a devious, lecherous smile.

He straightened the knife and slashed downward, ripping the woman's blouse up to her navel, revealing her pure, unblemished skin. She flinched in fear and slowly started to protest, deny, and once again trash under the man on top of her.

"Ah, ah, ah. The hell'd I say 'bout movin'?" He took the knife and slowly put it towards her face again.

"Ahh, I'd hate to ruin a pretty face like yours, but sometimes bitches just gotta learn their place." The tip of the knife pressed against her cheek and drew blood. The woman, frozen in the face of disaster, stayed still, fearing what would happen to her if she continued to move around.

"Ahh, this is good. Seems like you finally understand." The man stopped for a second, as if pondering what to say, and then spoke again.

"This is whatcha get for bein' born a bitch. You gon' be a slut and my personal toy." Laughing at himself, the man took off his pants and underwear showing off his manhood.

He opened up her legs with no resistance and the woman started crying. Her voice still muffled by the hand that was on her mouth. Her eyes were scared, fearful and angry. Angry that this had to happen to her, of all the people in the world, this happened to her.

' _All I wanted to do was watch the fucking sky under the damn stars.'_

She cursed in her mind, cursed at the world, cursed at everyone, and finally cursed at herself for being weak. She should have been stronger, strong enough to beat the man in front of her to a pulp.

' _This man, this illiterate piece of trash, human scum that pollute the Earth by simply existing, is about have his way with me, because I was, as he said it, "born a bitch." How in fucks name was that even fair?! How the fuck was it my fault?! Why am I the one about to be raped?! Why couldn't it have been another random girl?! WHY IS IT ME?!'_

She cursed, she screamed and she hated, in her mind; but on the outside she cried. She cried, because she couldn't be saved. She knew her fate, where this would end, how it would end. She cried, because she accepted her fate, and did nothing. She cried because there was nothing she could do.

As the woman began to submit, and before the man began his assault, a glimmer of hope appeared.

He appeared in a flash, his white hoodie and hair fluttering in the wind, like a Hero of Justice about to subdue evil.

A foot flashed under the brute's crotch, crushing his testacles, sending him to the ground on his knees.

"Fuck!" The brute screamed. Clutching his jewels in absolute agony he turned his head around to look at the face of the man who crushed his sacks, only to see a foot coming straight for his face, sending him spiraling to the ground.

Holding his jewels with one hand and his face with the other, he looked up again to see who hit him. What he saw was something he could never be prepared for.

The man, if he could even be called that, was staring down at him with cold, golden eyes. His eyes, filled with disgust and devoid of mercy, were staring right at him, staring into his soul. This man, no monster, was looking at him like anyone would look at garbage, or a fly on a window.

Deciding to express his anger the brute began to speak, only to be on the receiving end of roundhouse kick to his temple sending him unconscious, slumped on a tree.

Releasing a breath and regaining his posture he turned towards the woman still in shock on the ground, "Ma'am, are you okay?" The boy asked as he helped the woman up, supporting her shoulders and waist.

"I – I - I" unable to contain her tears, she cried into the arms of the boy – no, man - that saved her. She cried her worries into his arms; the thought of rape, the thought of death, the thought of anything disastrous disappeared as she cried into his arms.

"It'll be alright, he's not going to do anything anymore. He's gone now." He cooed to her in a low relaxing voice while rubbing her back.

Taking off his white hoodie, he plopped it onto her.

"Can't have you walking around looking like that, now, can I?" He said as he pointed to her ripped and tattered blouse.

Putting the hoodie on she replied, "A-Ah, Y-Yes, yes you're right. T-Thank you for saving me. Had you been a second later, I w-would've been ... raped."

"Ahh, no worries, what's your name by the way and how'd you end up here?" He asked her trying to get her mind off what just, well could've, happened.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself" she said as she cleared her throat. "My name is Stephanie Park" she introduced herself with a bit of pride. "I was born in the U.S. and came here because of my dad's job. As for how I got myself into ... that," she pointed to the man who was currently knocked out, slumped onto a tree, "whole ordeal. I wanted to view the night sky, from a clear place. I heard from a few of my friends that this park was a great place to look at the sky."

"What about you? Who are you, and why were you here? In fact, why'd you save me or how'd you even find me?" The girl named Stephanie asked in rapid succession.

"Whoa! Calm down girl, I'll answer your questions, but one at a time. I came here, because I wanted to relax, like you. You know, get away from the sights and sounds of the city and reconnect with nature, that type of thing. I heard something rustling in the bushes so I had to go and see what was happening. As for why I helped you, who wouldn't? You see a girl about to be attacked you don't just do nothing."

"That's not true, I know some people that would just stand by and let that happen." She quickly interjected, with a sad look on her face. "You're not like most guys I know. You're abnormal to say the least." She said with a small chuckle.

Thinking of a response the young man put his hands behind his head and said, "Hmmm. Well, then I guess I'm not normal after all. But hey, if not normal helps me save another person, especially one as pretty as yourself, then so be it." He looked at her and gave her a big, warm smile.

She looked at him and slightly blushed, quickly turning her gaze downward.

"Uhm, hey. You never mentioned your name" she asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"You're right, I didn't. Sorry." He told her with an apologetic voice. "Hmmm, well … I guess you can call me Connor, Connor Kenway."

"Connor huh … wait, Kenway as in -"

"Sorry Stephanie, but you're going to have to sleep for now" he whispered into her ear.

"Huh-" was as far as she got before Connor placed two fingers on her neck, gently knocking her out.

Connor caught her, and gently laid her on the ground. He muttered something under his breath and a bright light appeared under his feet, expanding until it reached the perimeter of the park, then vanished.

"I know you're there, come out." He said in a loud but calm voice. His once gentle face hardened and his soft eyes steeled with the current situation.

"There's no point in trying to hide. I can sense you. This barrier makes it so that no one can come in, or exit, it by force. Of course, no one will hear anything as well" he repeated once again.

From seemingly out of nowhere, a rough voice vocalized from behind a tree, "Hoh, so you can sense me. Impressive boy, tell me how were you able to sense me? I was hiding my presence."

From behind the tree a tall man wearing a plain, red tuxedo with a black shirt underneath and black pants appeared. Short auburn hair that slightly moved along with the wind, and azure eyes that calmly stared analytically at Connor, asked, "Tell me, boy, are you the one they call Hyoudou Issei?"

Connor, mentally flinching at the mention of that name, was about to say something until he was cut off by the man.

"Ahh, forgive me, do you prefer The Slayer, The Ultimate Assassin, The Righteous Mercenary? Or do you go by those human names, Connor was it? Or was it Dante, Balgruff, maybe it was Kenshi? Last time I heard, your name was Edward. You keep switching names, it took my boss a while to find your real name, and he still wasn't able to locate you … until now, that is" he stated with a haughty tone.

"Imagine my surprise when I was patrolling the area, and I felt a power signature I've never felt before. You should've been more careful, you're going to lose your life because you decided to save the human girl's life!" He laughed into his hand and asked, "So tell me boy, are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Connor gave the man a hard look. After a few moments he smirks and says, "Here in Japan, its common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else's theirs."

Shocked and surprised with Connor's response the man starts laughing, "Hahahahah! Hmmm. Yes, quite amusing. I haven't heard a reply like that from a human in a long time."

As the man's laughter died down his demeanor changed, the once calm and relaxed aura turned into a tense one. The man's eyes sharpened and stared straight at Connor.

"My name is Anak!" His voice boomed, throughout the park as he proclaimed his name. "Father to Anakim! The man who, at the turning point of humanity, reached the peak of height and strength! His strength was comparable to a thousand men; his height was a perfect combination of beauty and desire! He bed multiple women a night and fathered many children! I am the father of that man, Anakim, and I … am a fallen angel." Slowly, eight wings of pure black unfurled from the back of the man.

"I am Anak, the great fallen, who fought during the Great War, equaling and injuring the Great Devil Beelzebub!" He stepped closer to Connor and asked in a voice that brought forth authority, and demanded submission, "I ask you once again, are you the one they call Issei Hyoudou?"

As the man asked that question, the now named, Issei stood still looking at the man in front of him, as if trying to gauge his power. He looked at everything about Anak. His darker than black pure wings, the number of wings, his posture, his aura, and his power, Issei observed everything about Anakim.

After a long moment of silence Issei answered, "Yes, my name is Issei Hyoudou, but I'd prefer you use Connor with regular people around."

Slowly and quietly gathering mana into a ring on his finger Issei continued talking in circles, bidding his time. "How did you find me? How did you even know my name? I'm called the Ultimate Assassin for a reason you know."

"You can thank my boss for knowing your name, he still has access to Grigori files. He knows about why you're here too" Anak said with a slight grin.

"Kokabiel ..." Issei muttered under his breath, loud enough for Anak to hear. "So, I'm guessing you're here to kill me?"

Issei and Anak stared at each other; Issei was looking at Anak with a wary expression, while Anak simply stared at Issei. For what seemed like hours they stared at each other, until Anak broke the stare down.

"Truthfully, I've come to take revenge for Suriel." Cracking his knuckles, he continued talking. "Whether that means killing you, or just maiming you, I don't know. But, I am also curious as to how you were able to beat Suriel."

Anak snapped his fingers, and a spear appeared next to him. The spear was dazzling, as in seriously dazzling. It was made of Holy Energy, energy that was a sure-fire way of figuring out if someone was an angel or fallen. The spear radiated light; it was bright, but not blinding. Not by a long shot.

"Being able to best and kill Suriel is no easy feat, I assure you" he said conjuring more light spears. "After all, she was an 8-winged fallen such as myself."

Spear after spear they were lined up. The spears doubled, tripled, quadrupled in numbers. The night sky was now lit up once again, as if a second sun was being born by the sheer number of spears in the sky.

"Let's see how you fair against this Issei Hyoudou! Not even your ashes will be left after I'm through with you!" His calm voice was now replaced by a battle-hungry cry that echoed throughout the park as he began his assault.

As the battle-crazed fallen began his attack, Issei screamed, "Title change, **[Mentor]**!"

With another snap, the light spears rained down. A waterfall of holy light rained across the park, ravaging the area. Trees were broken and shattered, the ground was razed, street signs were ripped in half, but it didn't stop. The light energy didn't stop; it kept going and going, bent on completely destroying everything in its path. Anak kept making more spears, completely ignoring everything else aside from his spears. Spear after spear, light spears were being launched towards Issei.

"Hahahahaha! There is nothing you can do Issei Hyoudou! You will die today, along with that human friend of yours!" Anak caught up in his own fantasy of defeating Issei, didn't see what was happening on the other side of the onslaught.

As the light started to fade, the laughter of Anak grew exponentially.

"Hahahahah! Do you see now Issei Hyoudou!? This is the power of a - " was as far as he went before his eyes widened and his smile turned into a look of shock and disbelieve.

Kneeling in the center, with his right arm stretched out and his ring finger sporting a metallic ring that was covered with blue magical aura, an invisible shield was in front of Issei and Stephanie. No matter how powerful the spears were, the shield was immovable and could not be pierced, no it was more like the spears were being deflected by the shield.

The waterfall of light spears was stopped by an invisible shield possessed by Issei Hyoudou.

Anak, noticing this, increased the amount of spears he released. 100 spears per second, 6000 spears per minute, that was the number of spears launched to completely decimate Issei. That was enough to kill any normal human … hell, it was enough to completely decimate any devil alive, save for the Great Maou's themselves. Unfortunately for Anak, Issei was by no means a normal human, nor was he a devil at all.

"I-Impossible!" Screamed Anak, with shock and fear plastered onto his face, "How, did you defend against my attack!? Not even the original Beelzebub was able to come out of that attack unscathed! Are you even human!?"

Unable to accept that his attack failed, Anak summoned another light spear, but this time, he overloaded it with light power. It became large, it became dense, it became brighter than some of the stars in the sky, because of all the power being stored in it.

"Take this, you filthy human!" Anak screamed, as he threw the oversized, powerful spear of light towards Issei. At that size and power, it was enough to wreck and cause havoc in a city. Good thing they weren't near one.

As the spear blasted off to the side, completely missing Issei, Issei smirked and mockingly said, "That's not gonna work Anak, this shield will redirect any and all attacks you make with those light spear of yours."

"You dare…!" Enraged, Anak made 10 more spears and charged them the same way.

"You're arrogance will be the death of you boy! Now, die! Hahahahahah!" Launching all 10 spears towards Issei, Anak laughed confidently, sure of his victory and the death of the fool that was in front of him, but fate had other plans.

The spears flew towards him, but they all landed either to the side or right in front of his shield.

"Is that all?" Issei asked in a bored voice. "Then I guess it's my turn."

As he spoke those words the course of the battle changed.

Issei shouted, he shouted something in an unknown language that was unlike any other. His voice was not filled with terror or fear of death, but was filled with confidence, strength and power. It was as if, his voice was as mighty as a dragon.

As soon as the words escaped his lips he vanished.

'Wha- where did he go!? He moved so fast, I couldn't catch up!?' Anak thought in suprise, wide-eyed at Issei's sudden disappearance. 'No, that's not it. I don't feel his presence. Did he escape?' He looked around the area, feeling the surges in power and aura, to find where Issei was. He checked and double checked, but he couldn't feel Issei's presence at all. All he could feel was the weak, barely noticeable and insignificant presence of the human girl.

"Why do I feel the human girl's presence -" Eyes widening in realization, he jumped and rolled left without warning.

Years upon years of battle and war trained his senses to the point where he got a sixth sense, a sense in battle that appeared only when someone fought so many battles that they could predict what would happen; so nothing short of a Senjutsu master could surprise him in battle, but that wasn't the case here. He felt the killing intent spike for a split second, it was only a second, but that was all it took for him to notice.

Right where he was standing, a dagger was stabbed right where his heart would've been. To say he was shocked was an understatement, probably the greatest understatement of the century, for him anyway. He, the great Anak, who fought in the Great War and managed to damage the original Beelzebub, couldn't sense an attack until it was only a few centimeters away.

' _I-Impossible! Then, that presence earlier wasn't the girls', But his killing intent!? How... How is he able to hide his killing intent so well, that it felt like nothing at all!_ ' Anak thought to himself, as he examined the dagger Issei was holding, _'That dagger ..._ '

The dagger was silver and looked like any other dagger. It had a black handle and a crescent shaped cross-guard, it looked like an expensive and useful, albeit a regular dagger; but, there was something about it that made Anak feel a certain emotion: fear. It wasn't coated with demonic, angelic, or even godly powers, hell it wasn't coated with any power at all. It just felt … foreign, it felt out of place in this world, but more than that it felt dangerous. It felt as if, it could kill him, end him with just a scratch.

Using his superior sensing skills he tried to look at the anomaly of a dagger, trying to see if there was anything that he could feel about it. There was none. This dagger was a normal dagger, there was nothing wrong with this dagger, but it gave off an aura of death. No forget aura of death, it basically stank of death and suffering.

' _I've fought in the Great War, faced off against the 4 Great Maous, injured one of them with my attacks, and even survived Azazel's onslaught for god's sakes, but I'm scared of this dagger?_ ' Anak thought.

"What … is that _**thing**_?" He asked in a curious and slightly fearful voice. "That … That _**thing**_ stinks of death and suffering."

" … You managed to dodge my hit. Not many people can do that, fallen or not." He said in a shocked but calm manner while staring at Anak from the shadows.

Slowly emerging from the shadows, Issei's outfit changed. Gone was the undershirt and jeans, and instead was a robe, a long white robe that stopped at the knees and had a hood to cover the face. The outfit had brown leather boots that was loose at the top, but was tight at the bottom. The gloves were made of black suede, while the wrists housed some sort of mechanical gear. The belt of the armor was leather, while the buckle was made of steel and had a ruby red finish in the center, housing weapons of all sorts and sizes within its compartments. To the left and right of the belt, twin swords could be seen within the scabbard and strapped behind his back was an old fashioned quiver made of leather. The chest piece was a leather cloak that was draped around Issei's left shoulder, leaving the impression of a cloak fluttering in the wind.

Anak stared at the man for a few moments, analyzing the new armor Issei donned; Anak assumed it wasn't a threat. But it was weird how he couldn't feel his presence at all.

"What is that armor?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

Breaking off the stare, Issei thought for a second and said, "Okay, Anak, I'll indulge you on your question. You are the first person to dodge my hit after all." He pointed towards his apparel and said, "I call this my Assassin's Armor. This is the armor I use to do my assassinations after all."

"As for the dagger," He brought the dagger to his face, and flashed it towards him.

"This… dagger, is a dagger forged by a god. At one time, he managed to enter the world in his true hideous form and caused havoc and insurmountable amount of damage to the world. He was thankfully stopped by a hero, a champion, but that did not stop the god from beginning his reign of terror." Issei took a breath and raised the dagger to the sky, as it faintly glimmered in the night light, under the moonlit park. "He made a blade, a dagger to be exact, that would carry out his will, and his message onto the world. He made this blade." Bringing the blade back down, Issei put it in a reverse grip and pointed the tip downward. "That sinister feeling you were feeling before, was no lie. This dagger has a chance of killing you the minute it pierces your skin. A single scratch is all it needs to end your life."

At this, Anak's eyes widened, "I-Impossible! No such artifact exists, anywhere in this world!? Only the legendary spear Gae Bolg, has that ability, and that spear was destroyed in the last war?!"

Ignoring his senseless ramblings, Issei continued explaining about the Dagger, "…Yes, this blade has many names **Dagger of Final Wounds, Bane of the Righteous, Kingslayer** , but its most famous name is … **Mehrunes' Razor**."

Anak looked at Issei analytically. He observed him, as Issei did at the beginning.

' _This man cannot live any longer. He is a hindrance to the plan of my leader._ ' Anak thought with a serious expression on his face.

Without warning, both of them sped towards each other, hell-bent on ending the other's life. Issei flashed the Razor and switched his grip, while Anak made light crackle in his hand, creating a sword made out of light. Issei aimed for Anak's body with Mehrunes' Razor, while Anak aimed for Issei's head using a light sword.

* * *

 **Issei POV**

Speeding towards the body of Anak, I aim for his torso, it was the biggest part of the human body, err, fallen body after all. All I needed was one hit to end this farce once and for all. Well, … granted it's not a 100% chance of death with a single scratch, but with how high my luck, it should just be one slash, but I guess it also depends on his luck … damn.

" **You feel a sense of danger approaching."**

Seeing the message pop-up and feeling the light sword coming towards me, I stop my internal monologue, and turn my focus on the 8-winged Fallen Angel.

In one smooth motion I unsheathe one of my swords and slash upward, parrying the attack and stab the Razor towards him.

Anak summons a light spear and crashes it down onto the Razor, unfortunately bringing me along with it.

Capsizing on my blunder, Anak brings up his sword intent on ending the battle there, but I bring up my sword and stop his light attack from doing any damage to me. I roll away from him, and recover quickly.

Anak, not letting up his attack, conjured another light sword and dashed towards me two swords in hand.

He slashed forward, I blocked with my sword. He stabbed forward, I parried with the Razor. For a few minutes, the battle was rinse-and-repeat, the battles was at a stalemate. I would block his hit; he would block mine, and vice-versa. Anak, noticing the stalemate, brought up his twin swords in a scissor position. Noticing what he was doing, I bent low and avoided an attack that was meant to chop my head clean off. I planned to attack him from below, but what I got instead was a boot speeding towards my face.

I flew back, landing on my back in pain from the kick that I honestly was not expecting.

"Come now boy is that the best you can do?" He taunted, while waving around his swords.

"Lucky shot, it won't happen again." I told him, standing back up and getting myself into a dual-wielding stance.

Readying my stance, I dash forward with my Razor, left hand, behind my sword, right hand. Bringing the sword down and Razor up at the same time, left little room for any counters and ensured that at least one thing hit. I aimed the sword at the femoral artery, responsible for delivering at least 1/3 of blood to the lower body, and the Razor at his chest. I made it so that if he blocked the sword and made the Razor hit he would die, and if he blocked the Razor and made the sword hit he would be fighting a losing battle, as someone who has little to no blood cannot fight.

At least that's how it was supposed to go.

Anak, showing that his long-term survival of the Great War and injury of the Great Beelzebub was no fluke, dispersed one of his light swords, grabbed my sword in his hand and crushed it while using his other light sword to parry the Razor down and out of my hands.

"Was that the best you can do?" A very bored Anak asked.

" …. That … was just the appetizer!" I smirked as I followed the downward descent of the Razor.

Lowering my center of gravity and, effectively, my body, I push myself up with my hands. Spinning with my hands on the ground, and feet in the air, I swift kick Anak on the chin with my left, which he dodges gracefully, but gets hit, with another kick with my right, making him groggy for a second.

Using that moment, I grab the Razor and propel myself up using my hands. Unfortunately, in my position, using the Razor was impossible; instead I elbow him and make him fall to the ground.

I look at the broken sword in my hand and toss away the handle.

' _That was a good sword too, damn shame.'_

Quickly regaining his bearings, Anak sends two light spears towards me, which I block with ease, as he runs towards me light sword raised high.

I stop the sword using flat of the Razor, and interlocked it with his sword. Stepping into his guard I throw a left hook towards his face, which he blocks by batting my hand away. Using the opening, I reverse grip the Razor in my right hand and send it slashing upward.

Caught off-guard and in an awkward position where he couldn't block or dodge, Anak jumped back and disengaged, landing in a crouch a few feet back.

Seizing the opportunity, I pull out 3 small throwing knifes from my belt and throw it at Anak, as he was falling back. Running right behind my knives keeping my stance low, I switch my blade hand and prepare to attack Anak.

Noticing my attack and showing off his skill in combat, Anak sends 4 light spears, 3 to deflect the knives and 1 to hit me in the stomach, not fatal, but would definitely hinder me. Weighing my options, I decided on a course of action. I slide under the light spear, effectively getting out of Anak's sights, and low kick Anak's feet under him. As he was falling, I caught him with a left kick to the head. Quickly recovering, I bend my body, and deliver a clean uppercut to Anak, sending him flying a few feet back.

Wasting no time, I sped towards him and stabbed him in the stomach … or at least that's how it was supposed to go, but Anak didn't survive the Great War for nothing. As soon as he felt the uppercut, that sent him flying, connect, he readjusted himself on the ground and got into position again.

As he saw me approach he conjured spears upon spears of light energy and shot them towards me.

Seeing the sheer amount of spears and the energy being produced, I slightly panic.

I take a deep breath and calmly look at the onslaught of spears that Anak sent towards me.

' _Damn, this is gonna suck so badly. He's not underestimating me anymore. There must more than a 100 there, and I can't even use the shard because my mana is too low … this sucks. Well, my chances of survival are … 35%. Well here goes nothing.'_

Unsheathing my last sword, I skillfully weave through the spears of light avoiding them and dodging them the best way I can, destroying the ones I couldn't dodge with the Razor and my sword, or just deflecting them with my arm guard.

' _Though, I probably shouldn't use my arm guard any more. These spears of light do horrible damage to my guards.'_ I thought, while using a moment to look at my scratched up leather arm guard. _'I should probably upgrade to silver or steel soon. My blacksmithing skill would help out with that.'_

As I got closer to him, the spears of light came towards me at a faster rate. Dodging, blocking and weaving through them were getting harder, harder to the point where I was being pushed back. I could handle a few hundred light spears being shot at like a volley, but when all of them were being shot directly towards me it was almost impossible to attack, hell it was almost impossible to advance.

So I did the smartest thing I could think of, I retreated into the shadows of the park. Blending into my surroundings and sealing my presence.

As I fell back, I heard Anak start to laugh, "Yes! Yes! That dagger was so mighty, but it won't do you any good if you can't get close to me! Your folly was telling me what that thing does! You FOOL! Haahahahahahahah!"

… Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have told him what my dagger does, but it did put fear into him, and fear will eventually make you slip up or at least just lose focus.

I can remember that time, when I was hunting a rouge mage. He used the Fear Spell, and boy did that turn out horrible. My body couldn't move, and the only thing I could think about was running away, hiding from that man and just straight up lying in fetal position sucking my thumb, but it only lasted for a few moments. Just enough for the mage to run away, or come at me guns blazing. He did the latter, which was pretty stupid … I'm getting lost in memories again. I hope, my nostalgia doesn't kick in when I fight him face to face that would be bad, very bad.

Going deeper into the park, I crouch down, hide my presence and stay behind a tree.

"Come out boy! Or was that skill earlier just a fluke! I should've known, you humans always do things the same way. You fight and talk big, but when you're in a corner you hide like the little roaches and mice you are! You filthy beings aren't even worth the dirt on my shoe! Hahhahahah." Anak said, trying to get a rise out of me.

Deciding to tune out Anak's useless taunts I smirk to myself, knowing that Anak's insults wouldn't have the slightest effect on me at all. The Title Change wasn't just for added effects, it actually did something. While I'm in my **[Mentor]** title, my DEX, VIT and WIS are increased by a lot. It also reduces my presence to near nothing, unless I do something to make my presence known, while increasing my awareness to nigh near impossible levels, as well as giving me a clear mind, possibly even clearer than the Gamer's Mind Ability. Honestly, while I'm in this mode, the only beings that can detect me are masters of Senjutsu, an art that focuses on becoming one with nature and taking all the positives and negatives of nature into their body, or people who have experienced enough death and killing to sense the killing intent I give off at the last moment.

" **Your presence has been sealed."**

Ahh yes, the Sneak skill is in action. Ahh, the memories; the countless hours I spent hiding behind a tree while an opponent looked for me.

The Sneak skill was great, it allowed me to sneak up on my opponents, even in the middle of battle, as long as it was dark and his view of me was obstructed plus, when I wear this armor, it increases my already high sneak level by 70%. That coupled with the **[Mentor]** title made my presence in battle zero as long as I was sneaking. Although, this skill could only be used once, while in the heat of battle, that literally meant that during the heat of battle, I could only do one surprise attack. It was good for one on one fighting, but horrible for group fights. Although, my Sneak skill is already at a level where, only instinct honed on the largest of battle fields or being a master at manipulating nature could save you.

I wasn't joking, when I said that no one escaped my surprise attacks, in fact he was the first being to do so. Maybe it was because he was in the Great War that he could sense my presence behind him, so I had to tell him about the blade. … Pretty stupid, now that I think about it.

Getting my head back in the game, I whisper, "Status."

Ignoring my basic stats, I click inventory and place my Razor back, while looking for my favorite bow. Scrolling down, I spot it and click on the icon, suddenly in a flash of white light the bow materializes. It was a black, jagged bow, as dark as night but glowed a royal blue hue that seemed to signify its power. It had circular designs etched onto the bow itself that seemed to tell a small sad story if looked closely at.

Staring more at the bow, I quickly reminisce about using this bow and during my time with a petty band of merry thieves that wanted nothing more than to make it big and regain their past glory. They got that glory later, when a trusted leader of the band turned rouge and a "thought-to-be traitor" of the band was accused by the leader that turned rogue. All in all, it was a crazy adventure of lies, deceit and murder that allowed me to get my favorite bow: The **Nightingale Bow**.

I snap out of my memory and take out another item, a single arrow. This arrow, however, was different from a regular arrow. This arrow was Mehrunes' Arrow. I forged this arrow, when I asked my good friend Silus, who was part of the Mystic Dawn, a group of people from generation to generation that protected and guarded the secret of Mehrunes' Razor, to give me information regarding the curse put within the dagger.

I studied the information day and night, until one day I managed to put an enchantment on a single arrow which had the same effect as Mehrunes' Razor. The downside, was that for how long it took to make, it was only a very small chance of death and death occurred in 30 seconds, but once again, with my luck that seems to be a very large chance … that and I usually tip the arrow with poison.

Stopping any more thoughts from entering my brain, I take out a bottle of poison from my inventory and smear it onto the tip of the arrow. Slowly, and quietly I load the arrow on my bow and pull back the drawstring, waiting for a chance to pull the trigger to end the life of the Fallen Angel.

On the other side of the park, Anak was searching for me, albeit getting annoyed while doing so.

"Where the hell are you boy!?" He screamed, fully believing that screaming would help him find me.

' _Anak seems to be getting impatient."_ I thought to myself. ' _Apparently the_ Great _Anak wasn't taught how to be patient at all."_

There are three main aspects to winning a fight. The first one was power, if you are strong enough you can just overpower your opponents, the next two aspects be damned. The second one is strategy, this is the second most important. If you don't have the power to steamroll over your opponents then having a plan to defeat your opponent is a good counter. Lastly and most importantly is patience. Having patience in a fight can determine whether you win or not. Looking for that perfect moment to strike can do a lot more than power and strategy combined.

"Come out at once!?" He said, once again truly believing that saying something like that would make me come out.

I waited, and waited. For what seemed like days I stayed still in my crouched position. I didn't relax, I didn't tense, and I didn't release killing intent. There was nothing. For the longest time I stayed still, breathing in and out as quietly as possible.

After an eternity of waiting, I saw an opening. It was a stupid opening, one that even an amateur fighter would never do, much less a battle-hardened veteran, and I took that opening as fast as the flash.

Anak, in his futile attempt to find me, dropped his guard. He relaxed, something that should never be done in battle. Even worse, or better he had his back turned to the tree I was hiding in, giving me a clear shot to any part of his back.

' _Stupid Anak, you should never leave your back exposed. No matter how weak you think someone is, never turn your back on them without a guard. It only takes a single stab of a knife to the back for a peasant to kill a king.'_ I thought, as I looked towards Anak, aiming the bow for his unprotected back.

I released the arrow from the bow and it flew towards him. If this was any other bow, he might've heard the arrow being released from the bow and flying towards him, unfortunately the Nightingale Bow was nothing like a regular bow. It was laced with a strong enchantment that caused ice and shock damage, as well as my own enchantment that muffled its arrow. It was basically a spell that put a silencer on the bow. To date, this bow is my most dangerous weapon. It can kill the enemy without them even knowing, though I had many other weapons that could do that, this one did it from a significant distance. The arrow silently flew from the bow to Anak. It was a silent journey, one that ended with a loud piercing noise, the sound of blood being released and the sound of one knee roughly hitting the ground.

* * *

 **Anak POV**

When did this mission start to go wrong?

I don't even know.

My mission was simple. It was _**Bloody**_ simple, I've been on harder missions before. I was to exact revenge on a Hyoudou Issei for killing Suriel. At first I had no idea, how it was even possible, that he beat Suriel. I thought that shield he had was a great parlor trick and whatever move he was about to do next was nothing more than amusing.

Then he shouted. He shouted in a language that was unknown even to my ears. I've lived for many, many, many millennia, but never in my existence have I heard of a language or voice like the one he possessed. It spoke of power, of confidence and of great energy. That's why when I got out of my shocked stupor; I was even more shocked to find him missing, unable to sense his presence.

That's when everything changed, that voice he had was dangerous … no it was more than that, it was destructive, it had the power of … a dragon. His voice was so powerful that not even I could withstand it, but then he disappeared. I thought it was a fluke, another parlor trick like his shield, until he appeared behind me and stabbed me right where my heart should've been.

That knife, that horrid knife. It stank of death and suffering. It sang hymns of terror and praises of human torture. It was a knife that reflected the ideals of the old Maou's: Death. It was a blade that should not have existed here, but it did. The boy … no man, someone who hasn't gone crazy from that power deserves to be called that, was apparently also in shock that I was the only one to dodge his attack. I shouldn't be surprised though, I almost got hit as well, if it weren't for him messing up and spiking his Killing Intent for a split second I would've died.

To my utter disbelief, he started talking about the blade. It's history and how it was made and used for. At first I thought of him a fool, for telling me about the blade and its power, but that quickly turned to regret, as a small amount of fear panged in my heart. " _A single slash could end a life_ " was what he said.

I did my best to keep him from me, so I kept him at long distances, but that was the wrong idea. He slipped from my presence again and completely hid himself. It was irritating how this man managed to hide from my sensors, but I'll just chalk it up to good equipment and skill. Doing my damn hardest to find him, I slowly searched, while lowering my gravity. I looked behind a tree, and that was my undoing. For how long I've lived it was a completely stupid way to die.

I felt an arrow hit my back and I fell on one knee. The pain was unbearable, I felt Ice, Fire, Lightning course through my body. I felt my body freeze. It was as if my bones were made of ice and my flesh was slowly being burned because of the ice. I felt my body go into shock, it was as if my nerves were on fire, and my brain was overloading. I felt my body burn. My body burned, hotter than any other fire, fire that rivaled even the Phoenix clan coursed through my body. This all happened simultaneously, I felt my body turn into ice and fire, and my nerves and brain be shocked from lighting and the inside of my body rage from fire.

From my fallen – heh how ironic – state, I tilt my head up, using all the power I had to look at the boy.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Issei stepped out from the shadows with a slow pace until he was a foot away from the fallen form of Anak. Anak slowly looked up towards Issei, first noticing the bow in his hands. It was a black bow, with etchings all over it. It reeked of ice and lighting, but was masked by the aura of a clam façade. Anak looked away from the bow and returned Issei's gaze with a stare of understanding of what was to come, albeit defiance. Deciding to ask, Anak spoke up.

"What was that last arrow made of? It felt as if Fire, Ice and Lightning were coursing through my body." He asked in a low, painful tone trying to remain strong even when the pain coursing through his body was unbearable.

Deciding to humor Anak one last time Issei replied, "That was Mehrunes' Arrow. It has the same effect as Mehrunes' Razor, but it works slower and has a lower chance of death. The Ice and lightning you felt came from this bow. As for the fire, that was made from a special poison I made." Raising the black bow in his right hand to eye level, he explained the bow, "this bow is made from the strongest ingots and was enchanted by Ice and Lightning. Any arrow shot out of this bow will contain those properties as well. It's call the **Nightingale Bow** "

Eyes widened from shock, Anak asked, "How do have these weapons!? How does a simple human wield all these treasures that none from heaven or hell has even heard of!?"

Anak winced in pain after saying that. The elements coursing through his body still hurt, a lot and would not doubt kill him soon. Considering that the arrow was made from _that_ Razor.

Issei, stared at him for a moment, as if pondering what to say. For what seemed like an eternity, Issei stared at the fallen form of the man. Turning his gaze away, Issei spoke up and said, "You're right, no simple human could ever have access to weapons like these. But then again I am no simple human."

He walked towards the downed form of the Fallen and knelt beside him. The fallen shocked at the experienced, tried to conjure a light spear to end the man who was right in front of him, only to find out that he couldn't. He stopped trying to form one and once again looked at the man Issei, who was on one knee kneeling in front of him.

"You said it yourself after all" he said looking into Anak's eyes. "I am The Slayer, The Ultimate Assassin, and the Righteous Mercenary."

Looking down at Anak, Issei asked, "Now tell me. Where is Kokabiel and what is he planning?"

"Do you take me for a traitor boy?" Anak said while looking up at Issei. "You may have bested me in a … fight, but you will never get my loyalties. Not after _how_ you bested me."

"Though, I will entertain you, like you did me." He said as he cleared his throat, though it just came out as a weird gurgle sound. "Kokabiel is planning to start another war. He is gathering an army. He said that the humans never deserved the Father's love."

Feeling anger rise within him, Issei clenched his fists and asked "You're just fine with that? He's starting another war Anak. You came to me for revenge. You must care about your comrades somewhat." Looking him in the eye, Issei continued. "This is war that we're talking about Anak. Humans will die, no, not just humans; devils, fallen, angels, youkai, your own allies will die. Any and all supernatural beings and non-supernatural beings are going to be swept up in a war that no one wants!" Issei continued with a heated voice.

"That's fine then, let the filth be exterminated. And if we weren't strong enough to survive then so be it." He said in a low voice.

Raging with fire at the notice of another war starting Issei decided to do a gamble.

"Have you forsaken the Great Father so much that-" Issei stared.

"DON'T YOU DARE … TALK ABOUT THE FATHER LIKE THAT!" Roared Anak, as blood gushed from his mouth. "YOU KNOW NOTHING, ABOUT HIS GREATNESS-"

"Then tell me," Issei interrupted. "Tell me why you follow Kokabiel. The Great Father would never send anyone to his death. He would never purposely kill millions because they 'weren't worthy.' The Great Father spoke of forgiveness, hope and justice. Where is that in you?" Seeing Anak speechless , Issei continued. "Let me ask you again. Have you forsaken _Him_ so much that you fail to see the how different a leader Kokabiel is from _Him_?"

"Tell me his location, Anak. End this how _He_ would have wanted. You probably only have a few seconds left." Issei said.

Looking up from his kneeling position, towards the sky, Anak said, "You have a point boy, I did not follow Kokabiel because I thought him a better leader than God. I followed him because he was strong." Anak stared up at the night sky, and fell down on his back. "You … have a point… boy. But … I am no traitor … I will not give you … anymore…information."

Issei stared at the Fallen in shock. He was shocked that his current skill did not allow him to obtain information. He clicked his teeth and looked at the downed form of Anak. Not once, but twice Anak had evaded his skills. A great adversary indeed, a shame he is dead.

As the fallen angel known as Anak took his last breath, Issei noticed a 2 small notification text box pop-up in front of him.

* * *

 **Issei POV**

" **Congratulations!**

 **You've beaten the mini-boss Fallen Angel Anak!**

 **You've gained 50,000 EXP,**

 **You've gained Black Feather of Anak,**

 **You've gained Fallen Feather,**

 **You've gained Fallen Angel Magic: Light Weapons,**

 **You've gained $150,000!**

 **Congratulations!"**

I heaved a heavy sigh as I closed the tab congratulating me for killing Anak; but, really, $150,000 just for killing one eight-winged fallen angel? I only got $10,000 last time for downing Suriel. Well granted I killed her in one shot, probably because she wasn't battle ready; but, hey, that's what an assassin does right? Ignoring the fact that I assassinated an 8-winged fallen and that I could buy a new house from the money I just earned, I looked at the tab next to the "Congratulations!" one.

" **Quest Complete**

 **You have successfully completed the quest, "The Grand Re-Awakening"**

" **The Grand Re-Awakening"**

 **The time has come again to awaken the forces of good in the world. Go to the area specified and save the girl within it. Go Young hero, fulfill your destiny!**

 **Rewards:**

 **You've gained $1000**

 **You've gained 20,000EXP**

 **You've gained an Extremely Increased Reputation: Stephanie Park**

 **You've gained Largely Increased Reputation: Fallen Angel Faction**

 **You've gained Largely Increased Reputation: Devil Factions**

 **You've gained Largely Increased Reputation: Angel Faction**

 **You've gained an Extremely Decreased Reputation: Kokabiel Faction**

 **MP has increased by 50%**

 **HP has increased by 50%"**

Looking at all the items I received for the quest, I stand up and stretch my legs, taking a moment to look at the downed form of Anak.

"Title Change **[Gamer]** "

As those words leave my mouth, my presence returns, and the feeling of fatigue enters my body. It was nothing more than some pressure on my shoulders and arms.

Well, at least now it was only a small pressure.

Back when I did my first Title Change I overexerted myself. I stayed in another form for 2 days until I decided it was time to change back. When I changed back, I fainted on the spot. Thank god, that the place was in my bedroom, so it looked like I just fell asleep.

Apparently when you Title Change, all the fatigue you feel during the Title Change is compressed and condensed into a small timeframe.

Well, that means that the 2 days-worth of fatigue was condensed into 2 seconds and entered my body. I was knocked out the whole entire day, and even then my body felt like it got run over by a truck.

Taking a moment to compose myself I, once again, look at the downed form of Anak. He was a great warrior, capable of taking down devils and injuring a great Maou, but i was probably his worst match-up. He was the type of fighter that rained down spears to completely obliterate any opponent, he was power incarnate. I was the type that assassinated and used techniques to end a battle. He was power, while i was technique; the two types that conflicted with each other the most.

' _I can't just leave him here to rot.'_ Looking around the park, I try to find a place that would be suitable to leave him.

Noticing a small presence hiding behind a tree, I prepare myself. I open my menu and inventory to bring out a sword, until I realize whose presence it was. Slowly relaxing and letting out a breath I head towards the downed form of Anak.

Picking him up, I head towards the tree and place him, sitting down, near the base.

"I'll just leave him here. You take care of him okay?" I said without turning around.

My reply was from a familiar rough, deep voice "Hai, Hyoudou-sama."

Turning around I see a man appear from the shadows of the park. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a matching grey tie. He had black pants and black dress shoes. Though, you couldn't completely see his brown hair because of the black fedora he wore one thing was painfully obvious, he was a fallen. His two black wings were sticking out from behind him. Which sort of makes me wonder how his suit wasn't ruined yet.

I always wondered why the male fallen population wore suits and formal attire, while the female population wore … skimpy S&M clothing that was, most definitely, not safe for work. Well, whatever that's a topic for another day.

"Dohnaseek … how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Hyoudou-sama?" I told him with a sigh.

"Nonsense, Hyoudou-sama; we were assigned as your guards by Azazel-sama as long as you were in Devil territory" he replied.

This fallen is Dohnaseek. He is one of the fallen guards that Azazel, leader of the Grigori, assigned to me, while I was still in devil territory doing my mission. He _was_ a battle-hungry nut, until a little … accident happened that made him stop being one. One that may or may not have included me. He usually flies around and follows me in case something happens. Today, though, he was supposed to be at their base with the other three fallen that Azazel assigned to me. He probably noticed, I was gone for a longer time than usual and looked for me.

"And how many times did I tell Azazel that this mission was a stealth one. How stealthy would I be if I'm being followed by 4 fallen angels?" I shot back at him. "For god's sakes this isn't even stealth. All i have to do is watch the Maou's sister. All I have to do is not blow my cover!"

"… Not very stealthy, and even I don't understand but … Azazel's orders" he said in an absolute voice.

"You know … I miss you're bloodthirsty-self more. You know the one that craved for battle and wanted nothing more than to die with a spear in hand." I said with a sigh and a flat look on my face.

"…Do you know what that got me Hyoudou-sama? It got me an ass-kicking … from you, and Azazel-sama. Those girls didn't even fight, they just surrendered. I was the only one fighting you Hyoudou-sama." Pausing for a moment, Dohnaseek crosses his arms. "Hyoudou-sama, you kicked my ass. You obliterated me. You destroyed me so clearly that Azazel-sama thought that my old position as scout was wrong and assigned me to be your guard. I'm 100% sure that Azazel-sama knew you didn't need guards."

"Okay, so you're still a little sour from losing that fight, but-" was as far as I got before Dohnaseek interrupted me.

"Sour … no, no _Hyoudou-sama_ , I'm not sour at all. Why would I be sour, about you kicking my ass in from of my _leader_ and _peers?_ I'm not sour at all." He replied dryly

"Okay, Okay, but to be fair you were about to go to Kokabiel's side. Then I'd have no choice but to kill you." I answered back honestly. "Honestly, would you have prefered to die being assassinated like Suriel; or would you prefer having your ass kicked, but still be alive and fight for a longer time?"

Dohnaseek looked at me, and just sighed with a quiet facepalm. "You're right Hyoudou-sama. Though couldn't you have held back a little?" He asked in a somber tone. "I'll forever be known as the fallen angel that got done in by a human. A child, none-the-less."

"Well, I don't think that would matter, if news got out that this human beat Suriel and Anak, right?" I asked him with a smirk.

With a smirk he said, "Yes, Yes Hyoudou-sama. Go, I'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks." With that casual goodbye, I begin to exit the park.

Opening my inventory, I switch out of my Assassin's Armor and go back to wearing my regular clothes.

As I casually walk back to my apartment, I get the feeling that I forgot something … oh well, whatever it is, it probably isn't important.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Unbeknownst to Issei, 3 figures were watching the fight transpire between him and Anak. All three had sent in familiars to listen and watch the fight. A man with a mop of red hair, wearing silver armor plated etched with gold said with a sigh, "… Did you really send 4 fallen angels to body guard Issei?"

"Yeah, I did. To be completely honest though, Dohnaseek is right. He completely destroyed him, and the other girls took a liking to him. Being a bodyguard is just a formality. If there is something that Issei can't kill, then those 4 are no match for whatever it is anyway" said a man wearing a black yukata with his arms crossed.

"But, you guys felt that right?" the man in the black yukata said, as his gold and brown hair shook with the night wind. "He wasn't even using all his power; hell I doubt he was using 1/10 of his power."

"I agree" said the man in the armor. "Three years ago, when he stopped the kidnapping of Raiser Phenex, he exerted so much undiluted power that the kidnappers couldn't even move. Even the hostage couldn't move, it took him 2 months of rehabilitation to get rid of that power from his mind. His power three years ago was like that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. He was hiding all his power and it looked like he had the skills of a High-Class Devil."

"Although, you could only guess by looking. He literally had no battle presence, much less any power leaking out." A man wearing golden armor with red stomach plates and a cloth skirt with cross patterns asked. "So, I'm guessing you two have used his services as well?"

"Have we used his services?" The man in the black yukata replied. "I wouldn't be ashamed to say that it's because of this boy that the three factions are even talking to each other. He's acted as an unbiased mercenary, unbiased liaison, unbiased assassin, and most of all he has no problem taking supernatural beings as his friends. Need I remind you that it was because of this boy that the Youkai Faction hasn't waged a war yet for devils. angels,.and fallen angels being in their territory?"

"I agree … again," replied the silver armored man once more. "Though I do wonder why he didn't go all out. It would've ended much fast and without the hassle if he did."

"Now, now." Said the man in the black yukata. "This is a stealth mission for him after all; you gave him that option after all didn't you, Sirzechs? You just didn't think there was any way for him to do the mission, aside from joining your sister's peerage, right?" The man jabbed at Sirzechs with an all-knowing sneer.

"While I won't disagree" The now named Sirzechs started, "What about you, Azazel, sending those fallen after him. You said it yourself; they have a thing for him. Besides, he'd better as a devil than a fallen angel."

"Oh, is that so. I think, my fallen women could make him reconsider being a devil." Azazel replied.

"Oh, is that so? My sister is more than enough for those fallen sluts of yours! I'm pretty sure that Ria-tan can satisfy Issei more than those _'women'_ of yours." Sirzechs shot back.

"Ha! Truly, you dream Sirzechs. What's one teenage virgin girl, to multiple older girls who've had experience?" He countered.

"Alright children, that's enough." The man in the gold armor said.

"… Besides, we all know that he would make a better exorcist than a fallen or a devil." The gold armored man said.

Looking at the gold armored man in shock, both Azazel and Sirzechs said, "Not you too, Michael?"

"Well, he is a strong human and he would have rewards if he joined the exorcists." The now named Michael answered.

"Oh yeah, sure, give him a reward" Azazel said.

"Do you want a Chastity Belt, or No-Premarital-Sex, Issei-Kun?" Sirzechs said mockingly towards Michael as he gave Azazel high-five.

"We can have sex if we wanted to! We just preparation … and time ...and … 5… hours." Michael said hesitantly.

Coughing into his hand, Michael said "In any case, let's get back to the issue at hand. You both heard what Anak said right, Kokabiel is planning to start another war. He's gathering an army."

The cheerful and joyous mood, turned into a serious one. There were no more jokes, plays or jests. This was war Kokabiel was aiming for. This was no joke, no joke at all.

"What are we going to do about this?" Sirzechs asked, "As long as Issei and my sister are safe, I can handle Kokabiel."

"Issei can handle himself against Kokabiel, not to mention your sister and her peerage still haven't figured out that Issei is not a normal human; and that's after six months of constantly spending time with him." Azazel pointed out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So we wait then…"

"Yes… we wait"

"Yeah"

All three agreed to wait and put their trust in Issei. He was more than capable of handling an eight-winged fallen without revealing his true powers. In fact, the abilities he used while fighting the fallen were skills that required stealth and misdirection, but he used them perfectly in a straight fight.

 _'It seems like things are taking a turn towards chaos. Can you still be a hero in the shadows, Issei?'_ All of them thought while teleporting away to their own respective locations.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Pls, Comment, like, fav and review.  
**

 **Have a good one!**


	3. Prolouge: Memories

**Authors Notes:**

 **Hey guys! I know that it's been two months since I updated. My only excuse is ... College. It's a bitch. For those that haven't been to college yet are going into college, please for the love of god manage your time correctly. I didn't and I'm stuck with Jesus knows how much work. So here's a short skit between and College-sama.  
**

 **Dat1Asian's Daily Life With College-sama!**

 **Me walking from class to my dorm.**

 **Me: Boy! I can't wait to continue my story The Gamer! I have so many Ideas i can put into ...**

 **Suddenly someone taps me on the shoulder.  
**

 **Me: Who're you?**

 **College-sama: AAANNDD HIIIIISSS NAAAAAMMEEEEEE IS JJJOOOOOOOOOHHHNNN CEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Grabbing me from my legs and picking me up in a fireman carry, he slams me down onto the ground. Grabbing my Physics, Math and Computer Programming books he lays them on top of me, before taking his hand and waves it in front of his face, before i pass out once again because of College-sama I hear some sirens and blowhorns in the background that are strangely humming in a tune that resembles a song.**

* * *

 **Issei POV**

"Please come back again!" The voice of the male cashier, clearly too excited for the time of night, said to me as I exit the convenience store and head towards one of the chairs outside the store.

Before sitting down I stop for a second and take a good look to my surroundings. The last time I sat down to relax I had to save a girl from being raped and fight an eight-winged fallen angel to the death, so it's not really my fault that I'm worked up right now. Well, it's not like I can't handle any threats, I just don't want to overuse my powers again and get myself discovered by the devils in Kuoh Academy.

Noticing nothing wrong with my surroundings I sigh and mutter, "I'm too tense right now. I gotta loosen up, and by that I mean have a huge feast."

Opening up the plastic bag, with a large smiley face that says "Thank You," I take out a hamburger, a ham sandwich, a burrito, a slice of pizza, a donut, and 3 bottles of water that I bought at the store.

I look down at the sheer amount of food in front of me, which could probably feed a family of 3, and consider not eating all of it, since it is night-time. But a loud gurgle from my stomach quickly threw that thought into the great abyss that was my stomach.

That's one of the drawbacks in using Title Change. After using it even for a short amount of time I get so hungry and eat so much that it's unbelievable how skinny I am. Though, I guess it was funny looking at the surprised face of the cashier.

Eating my food at a moderate pace, I suddenly hear a loud, gruff voice in my head.

 **[Partner,]** the loud voice in my head said.

' _Ddraig? What's up?'_

 **[Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were feeling,]** the now named Ddraig said in a worried tone.

I chuckle as I think in a joking tone, _'What's this? The mighty Ddraig, Red Welsh Dragon, worried for a little human boy? Have you gone soft?'_

 **[…Partner, I'm serious. You're doing it again. This happened after you … killed Suriel. I-]**

Putting down my food, I tell him in a calm voice as I cut him off, 'I didn't kill anyone Ddraig. I assassinated them.'

 **[… Partner, there's no difference-]**

'Yes there is Ddraig!' I thought in a more heated voice. 'Killing can be done for any reason, any reason at all! Assassinating is done for the advancement of the greater good! I haven't killed anyone at all!'

 **[… Partner, you're changing. You're turning more and more into an assassin.]**

'… What's wrong with that Ddraig? Wasn't that how I was born; an assassin? My first battlefield was with the assassins, what's wrong with becoming one of them!?' I thought in a more irritated tone.

 **[…** _ **He**_ **wouldn't have wanted this.** _ **He**_ **would've wanted you to be happy.]**

'What the hell do you know, huh!? _Sensei_ would've been proud of me! I fought off a fallen that would've started a war! He would've killed my friends had I not ki-assassinated him!' I said in a more angered tone.

 **[Would he have partner! Would he!? Don't you remember the last thing your sensei said as he let you go!? Never change, he told you to never change! Issei Hyoudou, what are you doing now! Can you stand tall and proud when you see your** _ **sensei**_ **next time, and tell him 'I never changed!']** Ddraig said in a clearly heated tone inside my head. **[No you can't Issei Hyoudou. Why, because you can't accept a part of you. You were trained as an Assassin, not a killer.]**

'What do-' I try to say, but Ddraig interrupts me.

 **[What you're doing is not Assassination, but killing. You claim to, "assassinate" for the greater good, and in the last two cases you were right, but those were mere coincidences.]** He stops for a second and thinks. **[Do you remember the lessons you took with your** _ **sensei**_ **? What must an assassin do before he takes a target? He must gather information; he must determine indefinitely that the target is guilty without a reason to doubt. Now think back to Suriel. We found out that she was a part of Kokabiel's army, and that was it. For all we know, she could have been a double agent for another faction!]**

Issei tried to say something, anything, but couldn't. He was fully aware that what Ddraig was saying was right, and that he should have gathered more information on Suriel, before ending her life, but he just couldn't. Some urge within him just wanted the Fallen Angel dead. It was an unknown urge, even to him, but it was an urge that he acted upon, strongly.

After Ddraig's speech both of them were silent; silent to the point where anything, even the rustling of the wind, was louder than anything in Issei's mind.

 **[Do you remember where you killed her? You killed her in a bathroom at a shopping mall. You completely hid your presence and slit her throat without showing any remorse. Do you know what her last words were? They were, 'Kokabiel-sama.' It wasn't the tone of a loyal soldier, it was the tone of a girl, a love struck girl.]**

 **[Issei, can you really tell me that what you're doing is killing for the greater good, when you slit the throat of a girl whose last words were the name of the person she loved in a sorrowful tone and not yours in a cursing one?]**

He knew Ddraig was right. He knew he was, but he just couldn't accept it. There was no way a girl like Suriel couldn't be a loyal member of the Kokabiel Faction. After all "Kokabiel" was her last words. She had to have been. There was no way she wasn't ... Right?

No... Thats not me. I shouldn't just assume things. Assuming is bad, Sensei said to never assume. NO ... Those abominations ... They...They...

Wait. When did I start thinking of them as abominations... When did I...

"Ugghhhhh!" My voice rushes out of my mouth in a pained scream, then in a single flash, there was pain; it was searing pain that was coursing through my body, a type of pain that reached deep, deeper than skin, bones, and molecules, deeper than any of those. It was the pain of memories, pain of the soul.

Clutching my head and stomach in complete agony, memories of the things I did come rushing back faster than a waterfall, and hits be harder than a bullet train.

It was like an out of body experience. I was floating in a sea of nothingness, where I was nowhere and everywhere at the same time. My consciousness was present, but it wasn't at the same time. My ideology conflicted, as did everything about me. I could see all my memories, vividly even, but I was watching it from a spectators view. As if I was forced to take a backseat and watch all the mistakes I did without being able to do anything.

* * *

From where I was standing … err … floating I see a mall. It was a moderate sized mall. It wasn't a big mall where spending a day wouldn't get you through all the stores, but it also wasn't a small mall where walking for some hours could make you know the mall inside out.

The mall had 3 floors, with an escalator and elevator to get from floor to floor. The 1st and 2nd floors were filled with clothing shops, and some random food stands that littered the area every now and then, while the third floor was the food court.

As much as food interested me, and it interested me a lot, that wasn't where my attention was placed at the moment.

My attention was placed in a small section of the mall on the second floor.

I see Issei Hyoudou - well the Issei Hyoudou in my memories - in Assassin's Armor. At first glance it looked like I was just enjoying a day at the mall, but looks can be deceiving, especially for an assassin. For those who truly know me, I would never be seen at a shopping mall, nor I would wear Assassin's Armor for anything outside of assassinations.

In the background, I was staying stealthy, and as weird as it sounds I was actually shocked that no one even noticed me. I know that my stealth skill was unbelievable high, especially in places where I can hide in plain sight, but seeing myself stand behind poles, sitting on benches and stand right back up, going with the flow of a crowd and even crouching behind signs and no one questioning anything was shocking. Anyway, I was stalking a woman, no older than 25. She was wearing a plain yellow blouse with black denim jeans. Her long, wavy brunette hair swayed along with her curvaceous hips and moderate sized breasts. Her black high-heeled shoes clacked on wooden floors as she entered a women's fashion shop, causing all eyes to turn towards her. She was very beautiful, albeit ordinary looking, woman.

She was looking at blouses, dresses, shirts, skirts, shoes and jeans; the typical things that anyone would look for in a clothing shop. Choosing her favorites, she went to the dressing room and tried out the clothes. During this time "I" was also there, hiding my presence waiting for a time to strike, and once again hiding in ridiculous places like behind clothes.

I was waiting patiently, occasionally switching hiding places when they became obsolete. I switched from sitting to the benches outside, to looking at articles of clothing, to talking to assistants, and even talking to some of the people in the store.

After 30 minutes, she exited the dressing room and bought the clothes she had picked out, which, strangely, was only 2 article of clothing. I'll never understand women and their knack for shopping long hours, whilst only buying a few articles of clothing.

She left the store and went to other stores, shopping, looking at clothes, and trying them on. This occurred for about 2 hours, until she finally stopped.

If I was in any other title I think my patience would have run out, but thanks to my [Mentor] title, my fortitude and perseverance skyrocketed to get a job done.

She went to the food court, and ordered food. Sitting down at a table, she ate her food in silence occasionally smiling to herself, probably content with the amount of time she spent buying clothes and looking at them.

Sitting down on a table adjacent to hers, I act calmly with a soda in my hand, observing her movements. After an hour of eating her food, she went to the bathroom.

Noticing this, I prepare myself and enter the women's bathroom without the knowledge of the woman.

Quietly scanning the bathroom for any other presence, I place a small muffling spell on the ground outside the bathroom.

This was the chance I was waiting for, the chance to finally assassinate her.

I enter the bathroom and crouch low, to hide my reflection from the woman.

She was putting on her make-up, completely unaware of the danger that was directly behind her.

In a single motion, I bring up the inventory and take out Mehrunes Razor.

Had she been anyone else, she probably would've noticed something was wrong when all the noise outside suddenly stopped, but to my luck she was completely oblivious to her impending death.

In a swift action, one that could be missed if the person were to blink, I bring up my left hand to the woman's mouth, covering it to prevent her from using an word-based spells, and slash her across the neck, from one jugular to the other, with the dagger in my right hand.

Her eyes were wide, and her face was in a state of shock as if trying to comprehend what happened. Then reality struck her and she tried to retaliate, flailing around, kicking her feet, clawing at her attacker, but it was too late. The cut on her neck was too deep and even the world's greatest magical doctor isn't going to be able to stop a curse made by an evil diabolical dragon. A dragon so evil that the curse its dagger held affected other dragons as well.

The cut was so deep and precise that there was a delay from the moment the wound was received to the moment the blood gushed out. After her body realized that she was cut, it reacted appropriately; blood from the deep wound gushed out like a volcanic explosion. The jugular was responsible for delivering blood from the heart to the head and vice-versa, so it wasn't surprising that blood was gushing out like a fountain. Not mention that I cut both of them.

There was so much blood that it stained the walls, the mirror and everything that surrounded us. Her once yellow blouse was drenched in her own blood that it was sticking closely to her body. Her once beautiful face lost all color as the blood gushed out of her neck; her eyes flickered and looked upon the last sight it would ever see: the man who killed her.

With tears in her eyes, she brought her hand up and grasped at nothing, and with a small quiet squeak, she said, "K-Koka…beil…sama."

As those words left her mouth the light flickered for the last time in her eyes and she died, speaking the name of her loved one, while looking at the sight of the man who killed her.

* * *

As the memories gushed back in, so did my astrophysical self. The visions, memories and actions I took as I looked at myself from an outsider's perspective made me sick to my stomach.

I rush from my chair and run towards the nearest trash can, emptying the contents of my stomach.

A few moments later, my stomach settles and I hyperventilate into the trash can.

As the hyperventilation subsides, and I feel somewhat better I ask Ddraig, "Ddraig, am I truly a killer? Did I kill them for no reason other than being part of Kokabiel's army? In a way so … so ruthless?"

Pausing for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say, he finally responds with, **[…Yes, you killed them in a horrible way… and for that simple reason, no less ... but, you are no killer. I know you partner.]** He said in a proud tone.

 **[After all, you are called the "Joker of Kuoh Academy"]** He said with a small snicker.

"Shut up Ddraig" I say in an amused tone with a smile on my face.

Sitting down on the ground, I start in a solemn tone "Ddraig. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been with me ever since I cleared that first World Dungeon. You've helped me out in my times of need, in my times of struggle, and in my times of doubt."

"I still remember the first time we talked. You absolutely hated me, saying I was just a child, and it was just chance that I awakened you. You were calling me weak." Recalling the memory, I chuckle slightly. "Then we entered that dungeon, and you completely changed your mind. You said I was a warrior for carrying my power, and not abusing it. Not to mention, I was able to take all that psychological stress as a child."

 **[Stop bringing up embarrassing memories partner. Though I will admit, I was pretty much biased about humans at that point. I mean, I was trapped inside a sacred gear after all. Forever bound to a fleshy human, that probably did not and could not reach the full extent of my power. It was boring to say the least.]** He said in his gruff voice.

"Hey Ddraig, do you think I can integrate with the [Mentor]?" I ask him in a more serious tone. "It's the very first title I received, but … I still can't integrate with it." I tell him as I clench my fist.

Ddraig thought for a moment and replied, **[… That depends completely on you. You have to comprehend the [** Mentor **]'s ideologies and thought processes, before you fully integrate, but … doing that is difficult. Not because the [** Mentor **] has a difficult ideology to understand, but because you didn't just meet with one Mentor, you met with three.]**

That's one of the major drawbacks with Title Change, and in particular using the [Mentor] Title Change. From how it sounds, title change just sounds like me getting skills from a certain title. However, it's far more than that. I get the title's ideologies, thinking process, memories, knowledge and everything else. In essence, when I change titles I become the thing that I change into, not just in skill and body, but also in heart and mind.

However, that's when the difference comes in. I, the main body, have to be able to fully comprehend the mind and ideas of the titles that I change into. If I successfully comprehend the ideas, then nothing will change inside me, except for the power, because I already understand the title's persona. If I don't comprehend the ideas and mind of the title fully, not only do I risk not getting the full powers of the title, but also risk a negative ideology blending in with my own.

For example, I have a title change called [Solo-Swordsman]. The man, I got this title from was a man who sacrificed everything for the people and for the woman whom he loved. He was able to break destiny and fate with sheer will power alone to save the woman who was important to him; and he did this not once, but twice. I understood his ideology relatively easily, he was willing to sacrifice anything for the person and people who meant the world to him. He was willing to sacrifice his own life for the woman he loved; he was a hero in every sense of the word. So, I sympathized with him and understood his ideas. As a result I got his powers and since I understood him, it didn't influence my mind as much.

The [Mentor] title, however was more difficult than [S.S]. With the [S.S] title, there is only one Solo Swordsman, there won't be any other swordsmen with the title of Solo Swordsman. Mentor, however, is a title handed down to the best people in the organization. Meaning that there are many Mentor's that have different ideologies and mindsets. If I met only one of them, it wouldn't be so much of a problem, but the problem is that I met three of them. To add more oil to the flame of confusion, I spent time with all three of them, enough time, that I understood each and every one of their ideologies. This is where it gets confusing and hard to keep up.

Since I know three Mentors and I know their ideologies as well as their thinking patterns, I can't integrate with any one of them, because I have the image of another Mentor in my mind. I could easily just stop thinking about the other two mentors, but that would leave a memory gap. A memory gap is when a title change doesn't function how you want it to, because it's missing a part of its memory. Remember how a title change corresponds with how you think? Because I spent time with all three Mentors, the very notion of a [Mentor], to me, is a combination of the three ideologies that those Mentors held.

As confusing as it sounds, all that means is that I can't fully integrate with the [Mentor] title, unless I'm able to find a middle ground within all three ideologies of the Mentors that I've known.

There is also something weird about the [Mentor] title. With every other title, if I couldn't comprehend it and I used it, I would risk negative blending and reduced power. With the [Mentor] skill I can access its full power, but the negative blending comes at a higher risk. That flashback proved how much of a risk negative blending was to me.

Coming out of my thoughts I ask Ddraig, "I don't understand Ddraig. Why can't I fully integrate?" I ask in a frustrated voice. "I spent the longest time with the assassins, yet I can't understand their ideology? I don't know what i have to do." Staring up at the night sky, holding my hand out towards a star, I say to Ddraig, "I don't understand, I can access their power even though it takes a while, but i can still access it."

Clenching the hand that I pointed towards sky into a fist I make a decision, "I don't think I'll use [Mentor] for a while, unless I absolutely need it." I said with a determined look on my face. "My other skills are more than enough for this mission. I don't want to kill another person without cause, Ddraig."

In the shallow reaches of Issei's mind, Ddraig began to ponder. He began to think about Issei. About why he couldn't integrate with the [Mentor] skill, but still be able to use the powers to their full abilities.

Ddraig sighed. Even he, the Red Dragon didn't know about the power Issei held. But from his time with him, he could say with absolute certainty that Issei should've integrated with the [Mentor].

 _ **[Issei, I don't know why you're not fully integrating either. After all this time you should've been able to integrate with the [Mentor]. I know you're suffering. To not be able to fully use the skills of the men who helped, protected and taught you is something that even I would not be able to handle. To be so close to a goal, but be so far.]**_ Mentally, sighing Ddraig continues to think, _ **[Maybe it has something to do with ...!]**_ Suddenly, as if a light lit up in Ddraig's brain, he got an epiphany _ **.**_

[ **Partner** ] Ddraig started. [ **Maybe it's not that you can't understand the ideology of the assassins, but because you can't comprehend the ideologies of all the mentors.]** Ddraig said to Issei in a convinced manner. [ **I mean think about it. You've met with three mentors, learned from them and even sympathized with them. Maybe, you can't integrate because you can only comprehend one mentor, not all of them.]**

"…Ddraig." I said a little confused and with a face that said 'I already know that'. "I already know that. The problem is that I can't find a common ground between their ideologies"

 **[No, I mean why not try to title change while only thinking about one Mentor. I think you can't integrate with the [Mentor], because you know all three mentors, if that's the case then try thinking of only one when you switch!]** Ddraig said in a euphoric tone.

"...what? Ddraig, that doesn't make any sense. What about memory gap …" I try to say, but Ddraig cuts me off.

 **[No, it makes sense. Why not try it here and now. I can handle your negative emotions for a few minutes.]** Ddraig demanded.

"You want me to Title Change right here!?" I exclaimed. "Are you insane Ddraig!? I just said"

 **[Partner trust me. Even if it doesn't work, I can handle your negativity for a few minutes.]**

"...No..."

 **[Partner! Just do it, it might ...]**

"NO! Just, no Ddraig! I will not do something that could endanger the people here, I just said I wouldn't." I said in a strict and resolute voice.

 **[Partner ... I... I'm sorry]** He said in an apologetic voice.

Silence reigned again for a few moments, until I said, "Although ... We can go to a dungeon, you know the world we saved."

Chuckling a little Ddraig says, **[Heh, always the compromiser huh? Alright, partner just tell me when.]**

" How about during the weekend. It is a Sunday after all, and I still have to attend school tomorrow."

 **[Alright]**

Forgetting the harsh memories involving Suriel, I pick up my food and eat it. Hey, I may have been throwing up, but I was still hungry.

Eating the remaining food with a fury of a thousand suns, and drinking the drinks with a speed that would make even professional eaters jealous, I vacuum down everything within a few minutes. Throwing out the trash, I start to walk home.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"Home sweet home " I mutter as I step through the iron gate of my house. My house wasn't really a big house, but it was big for a single high-school student. It was a 2-story house with an attic and a basement, as well as a border around the house and a gate by the entranceway. Taking a moment to observe my own house, I look around and see if there's anything strange.

A skill that I got while back was 'Observe'; it allowed me to check most of the stats of just about anything, on the condition that the things level must be lower than mine or at least 10 lvs higher than mine. If I were still the same person I was when I first got this skill, then I would normally say the name of the skill to use it, however I got a new skill allows me to just think about the skill and instantly use it.

Thinking of the skill observe a blue window pops up in front of me.

 **"Name: House of Issei Hyoudou/Uchi-san**

 **Description: This is the house that Issei Hyoudou/The Ultimate Assassin resides in. It is a 2 story house, made with bricks, wood, and steel. The wood was carved by a carpenter that had Lv. 50 Carpenting skill, the bricks were forged by a smith with Lv. 80 Smithing skill, and the steel was made by a man with Lv. 70 Smithing skill. All ingredients to the house were processed in a plant near Ookinomiya.**

 **At glance this house seems to be a normal house, but since it houses Issei Hyoudou there are numerous booby traps, alarms and warnings set in place to alert any occupants and kill any intruders.**

 **Issei Hyoudou has the ability to set who can enter and who can exit his house. At his command he can change who has this ability.**

 **This house has secret, a big secret that even the owner does not know about. This house has a curse that has affected many people, like the owner, before him. He is free to break out of this curse, but he must have the key (You do not have the necessary requirements to start this quest).**

 **HP: 90,000 /100,000 + (60,560)**

 **MP: 50,000/60,000 + (6500)**

 **Abilities: Auto Regenerate (Regenerates 5,000 HP per second and 3,000 MP per second.)**

 **Trap Creation (Gives sentience to the house, enabling it to create traps from its own Mana.)**

 **Trap Activation (Gives the house authority to activate traps towards anyone who it deems as a threat.)"**

"I swear, sometimes I amaze even myself with the type of house I built." I say with a hint of pride.

Looking at the health of my house I ask a question to myself, "Hmmm… I wonder what idiot tried to break in? Well, whatever, he's probably away from my house by now."

 **[What makes you say that partner?]** Ddraig asks in my head.

Without hesitation I answer him a deadpan look on my face, "Ddraig, really? You were here when I built this house. You know for a fact that this house would crumble to the ground and be reduced to dust, destroying all evidence of my existence, before it let someone in that I didn't approve of."

 **[Yeah, that's true, but what if Uchi-chan let someone …** ] He tried to say, but I cut him off.

"Ddraig, shut up. You know as well as I do, that she'd never do something like that. She'd likely kill herself defending the house, or commit seppuku alongside the crumbled house, before she does something like that." I answer him.

 **[Yeah … but what if ... hey, are you listening to me!? Oyy! Don't ignore me dammit!?]**

Blocking Ddraig's voice from my head; I look up at the house, recalling the days I spent building it from the inside to avoid suspicion from the neighbors and the days I spent inside of a barrier building the outside of the house … well, maybe calling it building is a bit of a stretch. After all, I did just build over and remodel the house that my parents used to live in.

After the ... incident I removed my parent's memory of me. I wiped their memory to the point that they no longer knew they had a son. After that I used some of the funds I got from my quests and persuaded my dad to move someplace far away. Where they moved, I don't even know, but that's fine with me. They don't need to know that their son is some sort of magical mercenary for hire. They deserve a normal life.

Shaking my head and clearing it of any melancholy, I drive away thoughts of my parents. Going through the metal gates, and strolling across the cobblestone path, I head towards the door of my house.

This part of my house was always the weirdest. Aside from the fact that out of the entire neighborhood only my house had a gate, my house was filled with life. Flowers, grass, small trees, and wildlife littered the area around the cobblestone path. The area seemed like an oasis in a desert of concrete and asphalt.

Walking up the brick stairs, I search for my keys. Finding them in my back pocket, I insert them into the lock and open up the door.

As I enter my house the lush smell of roses, oranges and other floral herbs coming from the second floor clog my nose and the sensation of stress washes over me and turns into a sensation of relaxation. My mother did like the smell of floral herbs. She once told me that they helped reduce stress and brought a good smell to the house. She was right about those two things, because just the smell makes me want to sleep.

Breathing in the air I say, "I'm home."

* * *

Heading straight up the staircase I open the door to my room and truthfully, if anyone who knew me as Issei Hyoudou the Mercenary saw what was in my room they'd be left jaw dropped, on the floor laughing. They'd probably need a forklift to lift their mouth back into place and probably a good kick to the stomach to get them back up. Honestly though, looking at my room would probably leave the people I've assassinated stop and wonder if they were killed by the same person, because in my room … was an assortment of various anime. Yes you heard that right… Issei Hyoudou the Mercenary, The Assassin loves anime. It's not like I could help it after all. With my gamer powers it was almost like my life turned into an anime, plus the fact that I could go into them made me like them.

Yeah, you heard me right. I can go into anime, well not just anime, more like anime, video games the likes of that. It's because of the gamer ability that I can do that. The Gamer ability sees the anime as a World Class Dungeon, and because of that it allows me to explore the world. Of course there are smaller types of dungeons, but that's a story for another time. Ahh, I also need to get a quest to explore the anime world before I can go into the world. After that I can go into the world and back out at any time I wish, as long as I finished the necessary requirements to exit. I can gain titles by watching and observing the person who holds that title in the World Dungeon, although, I've only ever completed three worlds and gained 3 titles. The Mentor title was a title that I earned after the completion of my first world, but I still have problems using it. The other two titles, however, I have some sort of mastery over them.

Looking around my room, it was clear that I was a complete anime lover, otaku, weeaboo, whatever you wanted to call me. My bed was to the right of the door, and my computer/ desk table was to the left of my door.

My door opened to the left so go figure why I put my computer there.

In the space between my bed and my computer and on my walls was my collection of anime, manga and figurines lined up on bookshelves and inside glass display cases. My anime collection ranged from Mega-Man, Shin-Chan, Love Hina, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Yugioh, to newer ones like Kantai Collection, Haganai, Sword Art Online, Another, and my favorite of them all Fate/Stay Night. And just before someone says it, I liked the Fate series before the anime came out. That's right, it was all about the visual novel for me. The… plot was great.

 **[Yeah sure the plot…]** Ddraig says in a sarcastic voice.

"Ahh I thought you were asleep" I say to Ddraig. "I thought you might say something, but don't forget. You were there with me as well!" I say to Ddraig while pointing at the gauntlet he resides in.

 **[Yeah, yeah I was there as well]** he said yawning. **[Alright partner, since you mentioned it, I'm done for today. Don't disturb me unless it's important, or you get magically transferred into another world without me knowing …again.]**

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I won't get lost and kidnapped like a little child on the street that doesn't know what the heck goes on with life" I reply to him in a sarcastic tone.

 **[*Snore*]**

"Tch, you're no fun at all."

Walking over to my bed, I go to a small corner of my bed and push a button that was barely even noticeable. As soon as I press it, a small shelf with a micro USB charger in the center and an on/off switch on the lower left opens up above the button.

Putting my phone on the charger, I turn the switch on. As soon as I turn the switch on, an audible hum could be heard all over the house. This was a feature that I was really excited to build for this house. It's basically Bluetooth speakers all over my house – bathroom, kitchen, basement, hallway, stairs, living room, and just about every room has one – controlled by either the phone or my voice. Yes, you heard correctly, my house has speakers all over it, so I can play music wherever the hell I wanted to too. It was basically a party house, hell I guess I should host some parties!

Turning my phone on, I go to the Music App and put on a song at random.

 _~Every time that you get undressed~_

"Oh hell yes, this my jam right here" I say to myself in an American accent.

Hey, we may be in Japan, but that doesn't mean that American songs aren't popular here, and this one particular song and artist has been getting some attention in Japan after all.

~ _I wrote this song just looking at you, oooohhh. Yeah the drums they swing low, and the trumpets they go. ~_

Jumping off my bed and putting my hands in front of my mouth as if there was a trumpet in front of me, I start playing air trumpets in an exaggerated fashion, and by that I mean bobbing my head up and down while playing the air trumpet.

"~And the trumpets they go~" I sing as I hum the rest of the song.

Hey, I may be a mercenary and an assassin, but I'm also a kid! Plus the fact that in the 2nd world I saved I was a bard as a side job helped me develop my vocals.

Deciding that I've had enough fun with the song, I go to my phone and press next for the next song.

Feeling and smelling the sweat from the earlier fight; my face goes into a cringe.

"Okay, maybe I need a shower."

Grabbing my towel, a shirt and underwear I head to the bathroom.

 _~It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life!~_

 _~So go ahead and kiss your baby~_

~ _And now we got the whole stadium in love like!~_

Opening the door to my bathroom, I brush my teeth and lay in the tub.

The bathtub was probably the world's greatest invention. It just soaks away all troubles that anyone has. It was like a fresh rejuvenating hot spring, to go! All the stress that I accumulated just disappears when I'm inside the bathtub. Releasing a audible sigh of relief and pleasure, I sing along with the song that was playing on the speakers.

"And now we got the whole stadium in love like."

After a good 20 minutes the music stops playing and a girly robotic voice says something from the speaker, "Issei-sama, there is a call waiting for you. Should I decline or pick it up?"

That voice belonged to my personal MAI. She's the house personified. I was thinking of making her completely out of hardware and software, until I realized that my hardware and software skills were nowhere near what I was required to make an AI. So I opted for a Magical AI, an AI created by channeling specialized mana into an object making it sentient. It was something like necromancy, but instead of channeling your mana into something … well, dead; you channel your mana into something that wasn't dead. She could do everything that a regular AI could do like set up traps, set reminders, alarms play my music for me, and follow my voice commands. Since she was connected to me by magic and not software, she couldn't be hacked unless someone hacks into my magic system, and by then, I'd probably be dead. Oh right, her name is **U** ltra **C** haracterized **H** ouse **I** dentity, or Uchi-san.

"Who is it?" I asked in reply.

"It's from The Order." She replied in her robotic voice.

…crap. There was supposed to be a meeting today wasn't there. Well, there was that trouble with Anak, so I think they'll be fine with me not making it to the meeting.

"…damn, well, sure yeah go ahead pick it up." I say as I sigh.

"Retrieving call … Making connection … connection complete" She says as she connects my call to The Order.

*bzzt* "…lo… *bzzt* ….ello…. hello? Issei are you there?" a low, muscular voice from the other side says.

"Uh, yeah I'm here. Sorry for missing out on the meeting today." I say in an apologetic tone while rubbing my right hand on the back of my head.

"No, it's nothing to worry about. It's just that you hardly miss any meetings. The others were excited to see you again after a month, but aside from that there was nothing really big. Some people found a mini dungeon near Okinawa. We were just setting a team up to go and explore that dungeon. We would've asked you, but you have that mission from … who was he again?" he said as he tried to recall the name of my contractor. "uhh… that red haired guy,"

"So a dungeon huh, do you guys know how tough it is? I don't want you guys going in there and dying." I say with a worried tone, while thinking about all the dangers of an actual dungeon.

"Don't worry Issei, We'll all be fine. The group we're sending in won't include anyone who's not strong enough to go. So the main team will probably be me, Babette, the warrior and the sword couple." He replies.

Feeling a little bit worried about the way he said their names I ask him, "…Why don't you just use their real names? I know who you're talking about, but still…"

Hearing a small chuckle coming from the other side he said, "You're so worried about everyone else Issei. Don't worry Issei, I'm not feeling uncomfortable or angry, I just got used to calling them that way. It didn't seem like they had a problem with it, plus it gives them a sense of anonymity when I call them in public." Stopping for a second, he continues by saying, "Ah, except for the sword couple they get all embarrassed being called the sword couple. I'll still do it anyway."

Chuckling a little I reply "Ok, if you say so. By the way, is there anyone else there besides you?" I ask him curiously.

"Hmm … right now it's just me. Everyone else went back to their world. I just stayed behind to call and check up on you, wouldn't want the listener dead now would I?" he replied.

"Well, I'm fine, so nothing to worry about. I just got into some trouble with a fallen." I tell him.

"A fallen … ahh, those angels that sinned right? Well since, you're here talking to me, I can only assume he's dead right?" He told me logically.

"Yeah, He's gone" I reply. "…Though I wish I held back..." I mutter under my breath.

Hearing the small sentence that Issei said, the voice on the other side of the phone decided not to ask him. Instead he said, "…well alright, then Issei. I'm going now see you next time."

"Alright then, bye."

Hearing the sound of a click, I sling back down onto the bathtub as the music starts playing again.

 _~Just got rich, took a broke nigga bitch ...~_

 _~These hoes ain't loyal~_

"So they found a mini dungeon by Okinawa is it? I gotta finish up Sirzechs request so I can join them." I stand up from the bath, dry myself and go back into my room.

A mini-dungeon wasn't that dangerous, well not as dangerous as a World-Class Dungeon, but it was still dangerous to anyone who wasn't experienced. The loot was good and usually the monsters were easy, the problem was the boss. Mini-dungeons functioned nothing like a regular game dungeons. In a game dungeon if the monsters were Lv. 12 then the boss would usually be Lv. 15 or Lv.17, but in a mini dungeon the boss varied. Sometimes the boss was Lv. 4 when all other monsters were Lv.17, and sometimes the boss was as high as Lv.60 when all others were Lv. 21. All I know is that the Boss doesn't usually exceed the strongest member of your party, but like a said, usually.

Dressing myself in a black tank top and underwear, I go to my computer and connect myself to a Virtual Private Network or VPN that, if traced, would send my trackers to China, Indonesia, and Taiwan all at the same time, which would probably confuse just about anyone. After connecting to the VPN, I open up Skype and enter a number into the calls so I could remain anonymous.

Putting on my headphones, I hear the ringing that signals that a call was being processed.

After a few rings a *click* was heard on the other side and a young female voice said, "Hello? Who is this?"

Clearing my voice I answer, "Ahh, you can call me Connor. I need to speak with your brother."

"My brother huh? Well listen here … Connor. My brother is a very busy man. He has no time to deal with common rabble like you. So if you'd excuse me I have business to attend to."

"Wait don't…" I try to say, but she hangs up the phone.

"Dammit Ravel, I haven't even finished what I was trying to say… well I guess I'll just call the big boss." I tell myself as I stretch my arms and crack my knuckles.

Entering another number, I hear the ringing and someone picks up the phone within a few rings.

"Who is this, why do you have this number?" A low voice says on the other line.

"Hello Lord Phenex, it's me Connor. I have a favor to ask of you." I tell him directly, without any hint of hesitation.

"Connor, I don't know anyone by the name of … wait, is this Issei Hyoudou!?" He asks me in a surprised tone.

"Indeed, Lord Phenex. Connor Kenway is the alias I go by right now. So about that favor…" I ask him once again.

"So you're Issei Hyoudou huh?" Lord Phenex said in a suspicious tone. "Ahh, by the way have you been Staying Alive, this Night Fever has left with Tragedies in the morning" he said.

Oh god, here it was. A few years ago I was really into an American vocal group called the Bee Gees. When I went to the underworld I introduced Lord Phenex to some songs, and he instantly got hooked, saying that their voice was so high and angelic. In any case, ever since then whenever I sent mail he would always send back a referencing sentence about the Bee Gees songs. In fact, after that he should ask me when I'm coming back to the underworld so he can get a party ready.

Well here goes, "Don't worry about that girl cause She's More Than A Woman, but you still have to show her How Deep Is Your Love, after all you want Too Much Heaven."

"It is you! Iss – err, Connor! How have you been!? We still haven't properly thanked you for what you did years ago! Are you going to come back to the Underworld anytime soon? I'd like to have a celebration for you when you come here." Lord Phenex said in a fast slur of words.

Just like I thought, he's asking me when I'm going back to the underworld.

Sweatdropping a little I answer, "uhm… Uh no, I won't be going to the underworld any time soon." Clearing my voice, I ask him about a favor once again. "You don't have to provide me a party or celebration or anything like that, but I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Ahh is that so. That's a shame. So what does this favor entail?" He asked me in a curious tone.

"Well it's about Raiser actually. I want him to cancel his marriage to Rias Gremory." I tell him.

"…" He responded in silence.

"I don't think that's something I can do. Even if you are the savior of Raiser, this is for the future of all devil-kin." He answered with absolute certainty.

"Hmm… Although I agree that this is for the future of devil-kin, it wouldn't leave a positive image with the younger generation of devils." I retort back to him.

"What do you mean Is-Connor?" He asks me in complete wonder.

'It's simple, freedom and choice. Rias does not have freedom or choice in this at all. She is being … forced, for a lack of a better word, to marry Raiser even if she doesn't want to. Just think about that for a second. The outcome of the marriage might be good for devil-kin, but the consequences of the wedding are greater than its outcome." I reason with him.

Silence was once again king for a few seconds until Lord Phenex started saying something, "I…I won't disagree with you, that freedom and choice are being taken away in exchange for a larger breed of pure devils, however there is nothing that I can do about this. The elders have decided on this marriage, not even the Sirzechs the Maou could do anything about this. Although, my son is a little … excited to have Rias as his wife, her beauty is known throughout the underworld after all." He explains back to me.

"I thought that was the case here, those elders can be a handful sometimes huh? But still, Raiser has changed a lot. I think that if he was in this position before, he would take advantage of Rias to the fullest extent." I tell him.

Hearing a chuckle on the side he said, "Yes, they are a hassle, but that's simply because they are old. And yes, Raiser has changed. The incident a few years ago has changed his mindset, not to mention that he looks up to you as a hero. It's really funny, because I don't think he knows you're a human." Clearing his throat he asks me, "Say, why did you want to cancel my son's marriage? Don't tell me you're aiming for Rias yourself?" He says in a slightly sly tone of voice.

'A hero, hmmm' I think to myself.

"Wait… don't tell me. Are you actually…" He asks in response to my silence.

"No, no, nothing like that. I just got a request that this engagement be canceled. My contractor said that the consequences of the marriage are huge." I answer him back. "In any case I have a plan."

"A contractor? Issei-kun even if I do own you a favor for saving my son, if you plan to ruin the future of devils I'm afraid I cannot …" He said in a way that made it seem as if my contractor was planning on ruining the future of devils.

Quickly retorting to clear any suspicion I say, "No No, it's nothing like that. My contractor doesn't want the end of devils, its more like he … doesn't want Ms. Gremory to be married?" I say as I try to put my mission into words.

I usually wouldn't put the details of my mission to anyone, but I need Lord Phenex to trust me so I could end this request quickly.

"Doesn't want Rias to get married? … Now who could …" He began as I heard a loud thump that sounded like something fell.

"Lord Phenex! Are you alright!?" I ask in a worried tone. If anything happened to Lord Phenex now, my mission would be in shambles. Not to mention, that he's actually a really good guy.

"No No don't worry that was just my forehead hitting the desk when I figured out who gave you that request." He told me relieving or my worry, but brought about some curiosity about my contractors identity. "Tell me Issei-kun. Does your contractor happen to be the leader of a certain … country or …faction that holds some sort of power?

Well, this was new. Lord Phenex managed to surprise me twice. First, because I had no idea he could facedesk, and second cause he actually figured out who my contractor was. Deciding to play dumb I say, "uhm, no. My contractor is not Barrack Obama."

Hearing another thump, which I can assume is another facedesk, he answers, "Alright Issei-kun thanks. I now know that your contractor is not Barack Obama."

Resisting the urge to laugh, I sit there waiting for his next words, while thinking, " _Thanks Obama_."

"So about that plan that you had? What was it?" He asks me.

Clearing my voice and losing any urge to laugh, I get serious once again. "Talk to Raiser, and ask him to fight me." I tell him.

"…A fight? Surely you jest? Raiser would stand no chance against you even if you use a small amount of your power." He argues back to me.

"No, no. It's just a play fight, we make it look real, but it's actually scripted. Since you said that Raiser looks up to me as a Hero, I doubt he would deny a request from me. So we plan a scripted fight, make it look real and have me defeat him by only a hairbreadth." I explain to him.

"… That's actually …not a bad plan. It would certainly satisfy the elders if Raiser lost his marriage right to someone that defeated him, and I know for a fact that you could find a way to get out of a marriage. Since you got out of the marriage, Rias would be able to find a way to get a choice. Hmmm … interesting, I'll ask my son, and be back with you as soon as possible." He replied to me enthusiastically, maybe a little too enthusiastic.

"Alright then, goodbye Lord Phenex." I told him as I hung up the call from my computer.

Sighing a sigh of relief I tell myself, "Alright that's one thing done, I just have a few more then I can finally end Sirzechs request. But boy, could I use a de-stressor right now."

As soon as I finish that sentence a blue screen pops up in front of me.

" **Quest For the Holy Grail**

 **Description: Seven Servants and seven Master have been chosen to fight for one of the most sacred treasures in the world: the Holy Grail. Will you assist those you need your help, or will you ravage everything in your path?**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **Warning Warning Warning** **: This is a World-Class Dungeon. You cannot exit this world until you complete the required requirements to exit.**

 **Time Dilation: 4(In-Game)Weeks = 2 Days**

 **Accept Quest**

 **[Yes] / [No]"**

Stopping myself, I check the title and read the description, then do it again … and again, simply to assure that I wasn't dreaming.

"…hehehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yes! This is great, when the weekend comes, I'm so doing this quest."

Laughing to myself in a delusional manner, I inwardly thank every god and deity out there for making me have a quest to the Fate series.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna head to bed."

"Status."

Looking at my status screen, my eyes start to haze over and my vision blurs as the sweet embrace of sleep takes me into her arms.

" **Name: Issei Hyoudou – Lv. 78 [50.23%]**

 **Title: True Gamer … [Edit]**

 **Description: He goes by many names and titles, but in the end there is only one thing that can truly describe him: True Gamer. Issei Hyoudou is the one and only True Gamer capable of turning any game of anime into his own powers.**

 **Stats:**

 **HP: 7890/7890(+600 HP per Minute)**

 **MP: 6465/6465(+400 MP per Minute)**

 **STR: 98**

 **VIT: 123**

 **DEX: 87**

 **INT: 96**

 **WIS: 105**

 **LUC: 58**

 **Points: 3**

 **Skills: Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body, Gamer's Voice, Quiet Skills, BOOST!, Balance Breaker, Observe, Mark of the Otaku, Skills of Skyrim, Skills of S.A.O., Skills of AC, Crawling, Cooking, Luck Of The Draw, Language Canceller, High Jumper, Mana Coat, Dual-Wielding, Martial Arts, Masquerade, Alchemy, Armor, Thievery, Stealth, Speechcraft, Marksmanship, Smithing, Swordsmanship, Hunting, Farming, Detection, Grappling, Lean Back, Limiter, Quick-Draw, Precision Shot, Mana(Elemental) Control, Mana(Elemental) Charge, Fissure.**

 **Inventory: Assassin's Armor, School Uniform, T-Shirt/Jean Combo, Daedric Armor Set, Dragonscale Armor Set, Swordsman Armor, Captain Kidd's Ring, Daedric Sword of the Inferno, Daedric Katana of The Blizzard, Dragonbone Katana of Life Absorb, Dragonbone Sword of Mana Absorb, Mehrunes Razor, Daedric Dagger, Nightingale Bow(+Fire), Dragonbone Arrows x200, Mehrunes Arrow x 4, Poison of Health x 2,, Poison of Mana x2, Potion of Health x 10, Potion of Mana x 10, Dark Repulser(+8), Lambient Light(+8), Throwing Knives x 23, Hidden Blades x 2, Plain Scimitar x 4, Smith and Wesson Model 500, S &W .50 Caliber Bullets x 210. **

**Money: $652,562,151"**

* * *

 **Please Like, Follow, Comment, Favorite  
**

 **Also I'm going to be putting up a stat and Skills sheet for Issei soon.**

 **he next chapter... I have no idea.**

 **Good Luck and Godspeed ~ Darling-kun**


End file.
